Harry Potter and the Shackled Soul
by iLoveLilies
Summary: PostOOTP, Harry sent to Azkaban for murdering Ginny. The only problem with this is that Ginny isn't quite as dead as everyone thinks, in fact she's right there by Harry's side. ---On Hiatus until such point I have fixed many grammar/ spelling issues---
1. Chapter 1 Losing It

_Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the the property of J.K.Rowling_

**Chapter One**

**Losing it**

Present 

Running. Faster and faster and faster until suddenly all he could see was green. A surreal greenish haze surrounded him. An onlooker would say he didn't look scared. He should have been scared. If you looked closer, all you could see was a stony, defying silence and shockingly green eyes. Brilliantly startling in their clarity. Looking at them you couldn't see the fear. But. It was there nonetheless. Scared, hell no he was terrified! This was it. His uncle had finally lost it. Harry himself had lost it with him.

Past

He had woken up this morning to a furious rapping at the window. There was an owl? at the window. It looked like an owl that is. He wasn't sure of the matter. It was black and had gilded streaks. However, the gold wasn't all that goldish. It had an odd green gleam. There was something unnatural about this owl. It was holding a scarlet envelope. Not a howler. No just something else. Something far worse. He had a foreboding that if he didn't open this then it wouldn't go away but something unspeakable would happen. So he did what he could do. The only thing that-

"Boy will you stop that infernal racket up there!" an angry shout from downstairs interrupted his thoughts.

At that moment he shoved open the window and grabbed the letter. He felt a smarting at his fingertips. A tingle flew down his spine and then there was an explosion. Heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs. The door burst open and the man who looked like a bulging balloon looked around the room making fishlike mouth movements. Harry barely had the time to register the pain as an arm grabbed his shoulder and pulled him fast down the stairs. Muttering furiously Vernon Dursley slammed open the car door and shoved Harry into his car and got into the drivers seat. Fumbling for the key, he managed to start the engine. Harry's non-reaction was due to the fact of what he had seen on the walls of his bedroom. He needn't have seen them all but one was enough. He had seen a crude moving drawing of a battlefield. Each member of the Weasley family was being tortured and so was Hermione. There was blood everywhere and in the corner Dumbledore was just sitting and watching it take place. He had stared, as there was movement. Out of the mass of red, he could see a bloody Ron suddenly shielding Hermione from view looking in fear directly into Harry's eyes. In that moment when blue met green Harry saw fear. The lot of the people were staring at him in fear and hatred. Molly Weasley's eyes were looking at him disappointment, Hermione's in shock and Ginny's pity.

Sitting numbly in the car Harry was trying to gain order of his thoughts. Was this real? Was it some sort picture of what was going to happen. It was his fault, he had admitted, that Sirius had been killed. If only he had gotten that damned mirror and used his brains but no that wouldn't do now would it for the great Harry bloody Potter nope. Not a chance. He had to put himself and five others at risk not forgetting the order by being

It was all his fault. Full stop. He had realised as he was being driven home from the train station that he was a danger to everyone and so kept his distance at least tried to the separation from the magical world for once aiding him. He sent a letter every other day with the mandatory "I'm okay" He couldn't care less about Ron's insensitivity, of Hermione's skirting around the edges or anyone else for that matter. At least he hoped they felt so. He made it sound in the letters as though he was having the time of his life. Away from the Weasley's. As soon as he returned he had planned to separate himself by pretending to be absorbed in his studies but first of all he had plan. He would play matchmaker. He had kind of in the back of his mind seen this one coming. Ron and Hermione. Oh yes. As soon as the started going out they would probably prefer not being around him and be truly happy. And so this had been his plan of action as soon as he got back to Hogwarts

Sitting in the car, which was now swerving dangerously Harry practically flying out of his seat every so often, left him with these thoughts racing through his head. His first plan to keep them away wouldn't work. No. He had to make them hate him some how. Otherwise, all those he loved. Everyone that he held dear would die. Perhaps it would be best if his uncle crashed and they both ended up dead. That would be killing two birds with one stone. But his compassion held him firmly stopping him from plundering into the darkness of death. He would save them all. But at a cost. He would save them all by hurting them the most. They themselves would pull away from him. Yes, that was what he would do.

The car lurched to a halt. They were in the middle of a wood. Uncle Vernon turned of the engine and heaved our of the car. He got to Harry's side and flung the door open. He drew back his fist which found Harry's cheek. Harry could taste the blood in his mouth, that awful taste that seemed somewhat, well interesting. And as his uncle screamed word words of murder at him Harry's rage fumed to a boiling point. He got up of the ground (the place where he had suddenly found himself )and wiped away his blood. Furiously he threw punches at uncle Vernon. Punches that were well aimed unlike the Dursley's wild blind punches. Punches that had the anger Harry had kept bottled up. anger at the Dursley's and anger at Dumbledore. Anger at Ron and Hermione and anger, anger at himself. As Vernon Dursley staggered from the ground blood drenching the summer leaves Harry Potter ran. He ran for his life.

Present

As he found himself in a clearing, he blinked. There was a fallen figure on the grass. He gasped. "Ginny". It was Ginny's dead body. Blood was streaming from her forehead. Merging with the lay of her fiery red hair. Her dress was shrugged of her shoulder somewhat forcedly full of rips. It appeared to have been a struggle. Her bare arms bruised her legs shades of purple. She looked beaten, tortured, goodness knew what she had gone through. Although he knew she was dead, he knelt down towards her body and tried to wake her. She couldn't be dead he thought full of grief. No, not Ginny. A bird hooted. He looked up to see the same owl fly away as something descending to the ground. His wand. What was it doing here? The owl. Something flickered in the back of his mind. The owl that had delivered the scarlet letter had grabbed his wand. The hell! What was it doing here? he disregarded it. crouching over Ginny's body he shook it trying to wake her, he was so immersed in doing so that he didn't hear the sound of the apparitions of various wizards. He started laughing. Laughing against his will. His throat constricted and he found he couldn't stop

The wizards found Harry Potter just crouched there over, what was that, a dead body? Laughing. There was nothing funny here. Quickly assessing the situation, they stunned him. Harry Potter lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Piecing It Together

Disclaimer: HP world is but the wonderful creation of J.K.Rowling.

****

Chapter 2: Piecing it together Edited for bad grammar and spelling

It was perhaps his second or was it his third week he thought the light of the moon illuminating him through the bars. Harry Potter found himself in Azkaban having had been betrayed by those who he trusted the most. He lay there in the cell not bothering to open his eyes. He tried to get some sleep but he froze as he heard someone sobbing. He'd been hearing things for the last five minutes. So he discarded the sobbing thinking it an ill effect of the dementors guarding his cell. Then he heard a soft footstep as his bed lifted as though someone had left his hard mattress. He blindly reached out, and feeling something solid, grabbed it. He heard a gasp, with his other hand reached for his glasses, and pulled them on. There in front of him was... no it couldn't be... but it must have been "Ginny" he whispered. There she was standing in front if him immersed in an ethereal golden glow. "How are you here- aren't you dead- why are you-?"

"You can see me" she cried cutting him of and with that she flung herself at him and held him tightly. She started to cry (and unlike with Cho Harry knew what to do). He just held the crying girl, sat there, and waited for the crying girl to stop.

Light found its way through the bars of the so-called window. Harry Potter felt something warm in his arms. He sat up immediately the events of the night before flooding his brain. Something hard hit the floor.

"Ouch" came from the figure of Ginny Weasley now on the floor. He knelt down and gave her a hand. He pulled her up and they both sat on the bed.

It was starting to dawn on him that something was wrong here. Ginny Weasley was dead, he'd seen her dead body but here she was anyway. Sitting next to him. He turned to face her as he realised the gravity of the situation.

"Ginny how are you here. You were sorry um well dead when I last saw you but..."He stopped and then shocked started "Wait you really are Ginny Weasley aren't you. Tell me please, something only we'd know."

Ginny started at the sound of his voice and looked up. Her eyes were red, her face tear stained with a shadow of a bruise covering her left eye, her plaited red hair fallen scruffily. She bought her eyes up to meet his and with that Harry knew. "You, Harry, saved me down in the chamber after our dear friend Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldermort possessed me for the whole year after Lucious Malfoy put the di-"

"Okay I believe you." Ginny was now smiling at him. "Oh well how'm I supposed to believe if you're you the great Harry Potter hmm?"

"Well" started Harry, "there was this one little girl that seemed to keep accidentally dipping her elbow in the butterdish amongst a certain someone and-"

"Enough. Okay bloody hell you did notice and here I though you didn't, a gentleman from the start huh"

"Yeah that's me a lost cause".

Harry icked himself in the head, what were they doing. He turned serious:

"Ginny, d'you reckon you could tell me what happened on my birthday and since because I'm a little foggy here after that I'll share my account and perhaps we could piece this thing together."

Ginny stopped smiling bit he lips frowning. "Well funnily enough I didn't believe any of that chicken scratch you were writing and so since you're best friends are insensitive gits, oh sorry Harry" she said looking at his murderous glare "ex-best friends, who are still gits though, well they believed you. So I'd decided i would fly to Surrey. I know okay don't laugh all right. It was a stupid thing to do but I almost got there didn't i, when suddenly above a forest someone cast a stunning spell at me. I -i couldn't see who they were dressed in silver so not a death eater. But the set various torture spells at me, i- and the crucio" she said her voice at a whisper. As soon as I landed on the ground, i was physically harmed. They beat me and next thing i knew i was me but not me." She paused shuddering.

"They cast the avada kedavra. I watched them do it. I could see myself, i could see my killer. He was holding your wand. He then transformed into and owl and flew of as soon as he heard footsteps approaching. Then there you were. You couldn't see me then -I-I think it must have been the shock. But I tried to talk to you, to stop you crying but then I saw some one in the woods. They pointed a wand in your direction and you started laughing. That was when the aurors appeared and stunned you. They bound you and then there you were. I followed the aurors home where they told dad the news. It was awful. I shouted, I kicked, I screamed. But they still didn't see me, they couldn't hear me. Three days later, I" Ginny took a deep breath as Harry sat there in silence comfort.

"-attended my own funeral. You probobly can't even imagine the feeling. Here I am not quite alive nor really a ghost and there they were burying my body. I-I- Well mum was in shock you know. I'm the youngest and her only girl so the last child and well dad was heartbroken. Bill and Charlie they were crying. It's the first time I've ever seen any of my brothers cry. It was well-Then there was Ron he was so angry. You'd think he'd' be grieving a little you know but there he was angry, angry at you...H-

"Percy arrived and I could see it was taking him all that he had not to say I told you so. That that Harry Potter was a bad influence. I can't believe him, you know Percy and Ron are a lot alike in that sense, idiots that can't see much past their own noses. At least he kept his mouth shut this once. Hermione was trying to quieten Ron. Fred and George... it was the first time I've seen them so sullen. It was heartbreaking. With Fred and George they're always smiling and that alone makes you feel everything's going to be okay but there they were, no laughter, no joking and no smiles. Do you know that to the end when now despite all the evidence against you that they believe you were innocent? They still believe you are. They're keeping it quiet though. They don't reckon it was you and nor does Luna. But my family refused to let her, one of my closest friends, to my funeral because she as well believes in your innocence. To watch you go to trial because of something you didn't do, well it was awful. I was screaming and shouting them. I wanted to punch something. I tried to shake Ron when he testified against you. But I went through everything like a ghost. Only I knew i couldn't be a ghost because then they'd be able to see me.

Anyways soon i figured i could do stuff. For the last few weeks I've been working on being able to touch inanimate objects. Trying to figure out what I am. I can touch inanimate objects, say i could pick up a book and throw it at someone. If i concentrate anything i touch could have the properties that i have. I could shimmer it-that is what i call it-its like apparition and invisibility bunged into one. I could do that with various objects. I kept trying to communicate with my family to make them see you weren't guilty by writing things on the wall and such but that only left them convinced you were guilty." she sighed.

"I can't believe my family right know. Yesterday I was in my bedroom. They still haven't packed and I shimmered out of there trying to find you and the next thing I knew here I was and here you were. What's your side?"

Harry found he could tell her everything that had happened from the moment he got his letter.

"Some birthday huh?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah some birthday."

At that moment, they heard footsteps. An elf appeared and put a glass and a plate on the floor. Then it stepped away and vanished. "So Ginny, what exactly are you, have you found out."

"Give me fifteen minutes Harry, I want to show you something I found but I probably won't be able to get back to you until afternoon d'you you mind"

"Go ahead Gin. But please do come back. It's been quite lonely here."

Ginny Weasley seemed to shimmer slightly before she disappearing.

AN2: Thanks for reading (or re-reading???) and i hope the spelling isn't as bad as it was before. I'll have the new chapters up as soon as i've completed editing these. Thnaks for your patience. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-The Shackled Soul and the Metamorphosisan Edited for bad grammar and spelling**

It was somewhat later that Ginny shimmered back into sight, and Harry had taken the time to neaten himself up. She was holding a rather large book that looked quite faded.

"What's that Gin?" Harry asked curiously.

"A book" Ginny replied dryly.

"Thanks can't believe I didn't figure it out. Seriously though Gin?" He asked again.

Ginny started pacing. "Sit down this might take a while to explain."

"Yes Miss Weasley" Harry said sitting down at her command which suddenly reminded him of those teachers back in muggle primary school.

Ginny ignored him and started. "Well besides keeping an eye on my family these last few days, I've heard stuff abut the Order of the Phoenix and naturally I was curious so I followed Bumblebee around."

Harry raised his eyebrows confused at her reference. "Honestly Harry, Dumbledore's Latin for bumblebee"

"Honestly Ginny!" Harry retorted in a mock tone, "You sound just like Hermione." Ginny shot him death glares.

"Suits him though" Harry finished after settling into silence.

"Thank you, now as I was saying I've been following Bumble-"

"Ooo, ooh miss, I have a question!" Harry said frantically waving his arm.

Biting her lip Ginny sighed, "Yes Harry? Any more interruptions and I'll personally make sure that you will be strung upside down over a blazing fire and left to roast."

Harry figured it was an empty threat and just couldn't resist. He widened his eyes trying to look innocent before starting: "Isn't following Bumblebee technically known as stalking." Harry paused and pretended to look deep in thought.

"Ew" he said eloquently, then in a sing-song voice he started, "you were stalking the headmaster."

"Harry?"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Shut Up!"

"Sorry."

"That's better really what the hell is in your food, here we are surrounded by Dementors and your giddy as a school girl?" cried an exasperated Ginny.

"Hey" Harry pouted.

"Fine I guess this info can wait, in fact I won't tell you what I've found, I'll bloody leave and not return."

Harry's pout soon turned into genuine frown as he sat up straight. "Sorry Gin, I was just trying to lighten the mood. After what we talked about last time... So you were saying something about a book?"

"Finally" Ginny cleared her throat before once again assuming a teachers role. Harry restrained the urge to snort. He started musing. A teacher hmm, she would make a good teacher. Next thing he knew something lightly hit his head. He had just been attacked by Ginny Weasley. No worse. A book.

"Fine? Well as I was following Bumblebee when he stopped, rather abruptly, he walked towards a wall the opposite the painting of the Waling Woman and muttered an incantation. 'Revealo biblio' I think it was, and then a door appeared. I followed him inside." Ginny paused.

"It was a huge library one that would make Hermione kill if that was the only way of getting her hands on it. Anyway I noticed that there were various books collecting flies in the far corner, they looked like they hadn't even been opened in centuries."

"This book" Ginny said patting the book "caught my eyes and so I waited until Dumbledore left before picking it up off of the bookshelf. It's called "The Book of Books, everything you need to know, just ask a question and find the answers deep within." Naturally I was intrigued. I opened it having had asked, "What am I?" When I found the pages were blank I was disappointed. So I closed it and was about to put it down when its pages started glowing. I opened the book again and found it was know full. The pages were headed "The Rare Book of Rarities".

"Next thing I knew the pages flicked on their own until it landed on page 83. It was titled "Shackled Souls". And well I guess it makes sense here you read it." Ginny asked the book her question and Harry watched in amazement as it glowed before flickering open. She then handed Harry the book. Harry's eyes started looking over the page.

"_Shackled Soul"_

_The definition of one such "Shackled Soul" is/ occurs when one is murdered and owing a life debt. This, such a soul is bound to that saviour until such time when the souls murderer is bought to justice. It is such that to all the soul is invisible, and unhearable but to the saviour the soul is exactly in the condition before the murder occured, that is seemingly alive and animate, this shall remain the case until justice is served. Since the soul owed the saviour a life debt, they shall need to help their saviour with his/ her greatest burden thus nullifying the life debt. When this event is consummated then the soul will fade away, moving on or returning to its own body. However since the existence of such a Shackled Souls is unheard of by any and extremely rare the body is often buried or cremated and thus lacks the proper preservation and preparation charms necessary for the soul to return to its body." _

Harry stopped reading here trying to understand the implications of what was written. He was obviously the saviour because to him Ginny appeared like any other person, he could physically feel her presence after all he had saved her life down in the chamber.

This meant she had to help him but he was hesitant in letting her assist with his "greatest burden" Voldermort. However if this meant her life debt was exempted then her soul would be free to leave the earth and move on Harry certainly didn't want that. But that meant...

"Ginny this means that if you want to return to your body we have to well preserve it."

"Yeah Harry I thought about that, you're gonna have to dig it up," She said quite frankly. Harry paled considerably at the thought. "That is if you're willing to help me get my life back...Bloody hell that sounds so weird." She said anxiously murmuring the last bit.

"Of course Gin, I mean I am your saviour" Harry said eyes twinkling slightly.

"Great, I shouldn't have shown you that, my own saviour eh, if nothing else that'll definitely get to your head."

"Of course, about the book though I wonder, Ginny d'you mind if I try something, it probably won't work though i'm curious" Harry had the urge to ask the same question and he hoped that the book had nothing new to tell him. He had been hoping ever since teh prophecy and teh line the power Voldemort knew not that he, Harry woudln't find himslef subject to any powers that made him stick out furtehr more.

"Go ahead Harry, its not like the book is mine I only borrowed it-"

"With no intention of giving it back, ah young Ginny, Gred and Forge taught you well."

With that Harry closed the book and asked in a firm vice "What am I?" The book glowed and when he opened it, he noticed it had the same title as Ginny's "Rarities of the magical kind". Perhaps it didn't really do what it Harry thought in hope. He wouldn't be anything that would make him in the eyes of the wizarding world furthermore abnormal than he already was. However as Harry started to smile the pages started flicking. Harry stared. There was one bold word on the page the book had rested on, under which there was a short text:

"_Metamorphosisan"_

"_A Metamorphosisan is a magical being who finds him/herself malleable i.e. able to change ones form physical shape. With the combined attributes of an animagus and metamorhagus, a Metamorphosisan can change oneself at will. Also a Metamorphosisan if witch or wizard need no a wand to transform but instead just need to think on what to become. In the Wizarding world today there are no known Metamorphosisans as the concept has been lost to non-eligibility due to its rareness. One with such powers seem to lack ability to become animagus because they can never be one as the form of an animagus is limited. The advantage of being one is that one can understand any language of any species and communicate in said languages and also gain limited power of various magical creatures and use these in their original form. This power usually appears around puberty, earlier in the case of girl and later in the case of boys. It is vital that it is harnessed as such gifted with such powers usually have a pivotal role to play in society."_

Harry stopped reading and thought about it. A Metamorphosisan.

Ginny who had been reading over Harry's shoulder commented, "Well Harry that should be useful."

Harry however could not see the usefulness he was blinded by the fact that this was another thing that made him different, that made him the boy-who-bloody-lived. When he shared his opinion with Ginny, her anger flared.

"Well I'm the bloody-girl-who-was-killed-by-the-boy-who-lived but here I am with your accusation on my conscience, if it weren't for me you probably wouldn't be here, you're not the only one who's a little different in the world. Take your curses as gifts, use them for good otherwise what's the point in having them?

I'm still here and I'm gonna take this opportunity to do something with my life for the better, to help, namely you, but I can't help you, you great git if you don't accept yourself. Now I'm gonna go and gather information to see whose on our side so that when we get you outta here. Yes Harry you are gonna be the second wizard ever to break of Azkaban and once you do you will need your allies. So while i'm gone you better embrace your gifts or else. See you in two days Harry."

With that Ginny grabbed the book and simmered out leaving Harry opening and closing his mouth like a guppy.

_AN. Don't forget to you've read this far and reviews are welcome. _

_Please and Thankyou_

_Byeeeeeee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Meh, i wish but Harry Potter belongs to that wonderful person who has my everlasting gratitude: J.K.Rowling, (that is unless she kills of Harry-_growls at the thought_-than i best find that pitchfork mwahaha-_no naughty, that's not a good thing-hits head against head as if to miraculously gain some common sense-_nope, that was not a threat, just thinking out loud, hehe-_looks at all sheepishly_) so there, i'm not making a profit, just filling some siriously lazy summer daze. On with the story...

**Chapter Four-Playing the Blame Game and Accumulating Allies (2340)**

Harry concentrated very hard biting his lips, a habit he'd now picked up from Ginny. He had to get this right. Right, he thought looking at the mirror. Well it wasn't really much of a mirror; it had various cracks, smashed obviously by those imprisoned before him. There were bloodstains on it. He'd been using it to practise his apparent "gift". He was "embracing it".

Brown hair he thought, light brown shoulder length hair. He peered into the mirror all the whilst imagining the look he was going for. His hair grew longer, it became lighter and streaks of red became present as well.

Now my eyes he thought. Think blue, greyish blue. Well they turned blue but were still as bright as ever. He picked up the glasses and concentrated, it changed; his glasses were now rectangular, thin rimmed with a greenish gleam. He put them on, something was missing he thought. Something blatantly obvious. Oh well, he supposed he looked different enough, he was taller, he'd grown since summer began.

He sat and waited. Ginny had been gone for two days. She said she was going to return today, might as well surprise her Harry thought, not bothering to change back. The air shimmered and Ginny appeared. She looked at him stunned for a second, then looked around shaking her head started to shimmer out.

"Dear Ginny!" Harry cried in mock shock "Oh heartbroken I am that you do not recognise me the great Boy Who Lived! Your Saviour! Why I-"

Harry was cut off as he tried to intercept Ginny's punch. It landed softly on his cheek. "Bloody great prat" she growled frustrated. Oh, he'd made her angry now. But the look of frustration changed into a look of curiosity. "It is you isn't it Harry. I thought I'd gotten the wrong cell or that they'd moved you, you had me so shocked." She ginned. "So you are a Metamorphosisan then. I can't believe you, I could hardly recognise you but different you are all the same. Oh, bloody brilliant. Now we don't have to worry about you being recognised-" she frowned and moved closer. Harry's breath got caught, as Ginny reached out and then tucked away his fringe. "You forgot to disguise your bloody scar you great idiot. Oh merciful heavens what am I to do with you my blundering fool." she feigned.

Harry felt like an idiot and with a growl went to the sink. He looked at the mirror. He concentrated but found his scar refused to disappear perhaps if he were to try to "Hey Ginny what's your favourite type of shape and don't say a heart?" Harry asked shuddering.

"Um okay random question that, why" Ginny asked coming over "Aren't you supposed to be trying to get rid of your scar? Well um I've always liked stars so-"

"thanks Gin" Harry said excitedly He looked at the mirror and his scar started to move, it changed into a star at least almost did with one of its five points not appearing. This would have to do.

"Sure Harry that doesn't look distinctive at all." Ginny said sarcastically although Harry could tell she was excited. "Now see if you can change back"

Harry did as she asked. "Ah, yes, the Harry Potter we all know and hate." She giggled.

"Oh, don't forget your Saviour"

"Humph"

They both went and sat down.

"I'm sorry" they both started at the same time before sharing a nerves laugh.

"You first" Harry said

"Well I'm sorry for going of on you like that but I see some of it got through you thick scull, I mean it looks as though you must certainly embraced your gift"

"Yeh about that Gin you were right and i guess I'm not the only one who has a burden in the world I mean here you are dead but still alive, were still gonna have to figure out what to do about your body though. Its just with all this pressure of having to defeat Voldemort but then I'm locked up in..."

Harry trailed of realising in horror what he had just said.

Ginny was looking at him in shock.

"Defeat Tom, why? I mean there are plenty of there people to do that so why you?"

"There was this er prophecy...I'll tell you about it later" Harry said realising he couldn't really get out of this.

"You'd better" Ginny said crossing her arms evenly.

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence each contemplating his or her thoughts.

Remember the thing you said last time you said that it was your fault that I was in this mess, Gin you have to know that it isn't true, and you're not the entire reason why I'm here-"

"Yes I am. If I hadn't come to you know to knock some sense in you I wouldn't have been killed, if I'd done the right thing and listened to Dumbledore, I wouldn't be dead, my family wouldn't be on the verge of falling apart and you wouldn't be here miserable and alone, guilty at Sirius' death. That's what I'd come to tell you, its alright to feel guilty but you have to get over it, that there wasn't anything you couldn't have done but now I'm beginning to doubt myself. I was on my way to tell you to knock of the self pity and here I am feeling foolishly pitiful, blaming myself for all this," she said waving her hand frustrated in the air and sinking to the ground near tears.

Harry joined her on the ground figuring he'd give her what she _wanted _to hear, then telling her what she _needed_ to hear. "Gin yes it was your fault that I'm locked up in here but as much as it was mine that Sirius is dead. Yeh I know the whole DOM Incident was foolish, I was practically recklessly throwing away my parents sacrifice and it took the ultimate penalty to realise that. I mean if I had done the so called 'right' thing or the 'clever' thing at the time then Sirius would be with us today, but the right thing for me at the time was to go, so yeh I accept the blame, but I also have come to terms with the fact it wasn't all my fault you know.

It was Dumbledore's for not telling me the prophecy earlier, keeping Sirius cooped up in order to hide him from the ministry, it was the Ministry's for sending him to prison without a trial, it was Pettigrew's for framing him, it was mine for bringing him t his death and Lestrange's for killing him. The line of blame will never stop and one thing I do feel guilty abut I guess is that I nearly threw away my parents sacrifice and that it took me Sirius' death to realise that.

That's why I guess I'm sane amongst the Dementors well do you think I would have survived if I had been living on "what ifs..." and "it was all my fault" but I've accepted my guilt and admitted yes it was partly my fault, yes I do regret it, and I will for maybe everyday of my life. But I refuse to let the pain ad guilt of Sirius' death consume me, I mean I didn't know him that well but I knew him enough to figure he wouldn't be happy about my wasting me life in grief and shame and nor would my parents and that's why I'm pretty much unaffected by the Dementors. I guess because the memories they bring back can't hurt me, but only serve to remind me of my mistakes, making me into a stronger person.

The only good thing is that I guess has come out of all this," Harry said waving his hands exasperatedly in the air miming Ginny's earlier actions drawing a small smile "and forgive me for being selfish is that you're here, if it weren't for you, your death, you wouldn't be here. Then I really would be miserable and alone, I'd live but without any hope. But there is hope, always, I've realised that just now, you're helping me through it, all of it, this situation, life, just by being here, by being you."

"You great idiot Harry, when did you get so smart?" Ginny said suddenly squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Can't...breath...Gin" Harry said in short gasps.

"Sorry Harry" as she loosened her embrace and gave him a watery-eyed smile. Harry gently held her in return realising that he had meant every word, that he was over Sirius' death, that he was partly t blame and that without Ginny well he probably would have given in eventually t the ill effects f the Dementors, given up hope, although he had come t terms with his responsibility.

"You're right and thanks for telling me that and here I thought it was my job to console you," Ginny said gaining her composure.

"Yeh well, you are kinda dead and if anyone needs consoling it's a dead person"

"Humph"

"Still though Gin if you really want someone t blame, blame Voldemort, it was all his fault. I'm not going into all the evil things he's done, killing my parents and taking you down to the chamber just two of them. It's him who is ultimately t blame and that's how his going t die at my hands because he cant at anyone else, but for that we need allies, he's got followers and we're gonna have friends but we really need to find those friends."

"Hah, well that's were dear Saviour mine " Ginny said instantly lighting the sullen mood "I am one step ahead of you."

Ginny started, "I've been er observing various people"

"Yes, Yes I believe the technical term is spying" Harry quipped. She shot him a hazardous look

"And what do you know I've determined people who would probably help our cause. The first person on the list was Luna and yes, she most definitely believes in your innocence. She's working with Professor Lupin for an appeal on your behalf. To have a retrial with your side of the story. That brings us to Professor Lupin. He most definitely learnt from the ministry locking up Sirius an innocent. I think he's the person we would have to go to for help. We need an adult of sorts on our side, and since he's in the Order its perfect." Ginny frowned "Did you know he had a brother" Harry shook his head. "Apparently he did and well their parents disowned him after he had an affair with this girl and well that's all I got, apparently he died five years ago"

"Oh, poor Moony, first one f his best mates died along with a close friend, then the there one was betrayed and locked up whilst the last of the four marauder turned out to be an evil coward, and now I find out he had a brother who died and also his best friend who he got back after so many years died. He must be feeling terrible; if he were to sink in the state of depression I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm more surprised that your still perky as can be surrounded by these Dementors your gonna have to tell me your secret, I mean you did just explain about why you're kinda immune but in a place like this but there's no need to be so damn perky. Anyway..."

"Yesterday night I watched Fred and George at home at dinner. They kept their heads down and kept whispering incoherent things at Ron and how they couldn't believe the great prat. I caught bits like "can't believe he betrayed his best friend" and that was definitely aimed at Ron and what not. So I reckon they're on you're side. I decided to double check and so I was just following Fred and George this morning. And..." Ginny trailed of clearly unable to contain herself.

"And?" Harry implored encouragingly.

"They well; they don't know it's me but they at least know something was haunting them this morning. I was in their shop and I set of their Wayward Spirit Seeker thingy. It was making this awful whirring noise like a Hoover and yes Harry I took muggle studies and well they thought it might have been faulty as it was in its development stage when-"

"_Wayward_ Ginny?" asked Harry raising his eyebrows.

"I was getting to that," Ginny said turning business like. "So I might have picked up one of their own products and threw it at them." Ginny started laughing. "And well Neville was there with his grandmother you know. Well they were literally fawning over her, declaring their undying love and what have you. Mrs Longbottem was obviously brilliantly flustered. They started fighting over her saying he loved her more than the other. And poor Neville. You should have seen him. He didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked. "

Harry had a vision of the Weasley twins mooning over Mrs Longbottem, at least the Professor Snape version of her from the boggart incident in his third year and snorted.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. " Laughed Harry.

Ginny just grinned impishly at him her eyes sparkling.

"So at least four people on our side. Thank Merlin. Now to figure out how to get out of here undetected so that I can contact Professor Lupin."

"I have an idea Harry but I would need some help. I don't think I could not on my own you'd have to contribute"

"What Ginny?" Harry asked

"Well if we were to er hold..." Ginny hesitated "hold hands then I might be able to shimmer-er-faze-or-whatever you outta here. To the Dursleys or wherever."

"Do you really think it would work?"

"I'm sure if you helped me envision the place and"

"Great let's try!"

**AN:**

Hi, hello, bye, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera...Is this thing on-_tap, tap, horrendous screech from mike, author throws mike across room, ha, that gets everyones attention-_ I would like to take this time to congratulate you, so well done you've made it this far and well hmm, well it doesn't hurt to review in fact did you know that reviewing is good for you're health, it er, promotes less bitten nails and healthy teeth woohoo go shinier smiles, yes, that's right, that's it exactly because you're too busy typing then biting and um, um, um... -_blank looks from the simply fabulous readers of this ahem story- _Fine! Don't belive me! Humph! -_Stomps off stage, as door closes behind author the room bursts in applause-_Hey!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hi, I don't suffer delusions thatI am the great J.K.Rowling, hehe, so yep i don't own Harry Potter, so why am I writing a story set in the Harry Potter world including all things Harry Potter you ask -_whistles innnocently_- well there's no way you'll get it outta me so there, ha! Mwahahahaha! On with the story, this chapter's approx. 1669 words long discluding disclaimers and A.N at the end.

**Chapter Five-The Escape**

Checking his disguise one last time in the broken mirror Harry decided no one would recognise him. Harry reached out and firmly held Ginny's hand. It was slightly warmish, he started "Well the house is kind inhumanely spotless with..." As Harry continued to describe his other prison, his eyes closed, he felt something happen, images of Azkaban attacked him as did a turbulent sea then he came across a shore, a set of identical houses, a familiar hallway. All the while he felt as though he was flying, soaring forwards faster than a snitch at the beginning of a Quidditch match..

"Harry you can open your eyes know." Harry found himself in the landing at the Dursleys home with a slight sensation of salt in his mouth and traces of butterflies in his stomach. The house was silent and the only thing that could be heard besides the vague humming of the washing refrigerator was the faint chimes in the distance saying that it was one o clock. Harry started pulling Ginny upstairs with him until they reached his door. Harry opened it. The picture was still there on the wall.

"Oh my, Harry, that must have been so awful" Ginny whispered still holding him. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm over it now" Harry replied not wishing to talk about it, knowing full well it would bring back memories of that night he was tried for murder.

The room seemed to have remained untouched. He went to his wardrobe, bought out his trunk, and then packed it with the objects that had lain there askew in his room prior to his imprisonment.

Good he thought, his invisibility cloak was still there, and so was his Firebolt, which Professor McGonagall had returned. He still also had the map; he rummaged in his trunk more and found his key. However Hedwig's cage was empty and Harry started worrying abut the lack of his owls presence, wherever she was he hoped she was safe.

"I think there might be an order member outside watching the house. Would you mind checking who it is whilst I get changed, say five minutes?" Harry asked Ginny. She shook her head and shimmered.

Five minutes later, she returned grinning. "It looks like its just Lupin. Perfect or what.

"Yeh maybe we should go down and... Wait I'll tip of the order about my escape, I mean they're gonna find out soon anyway, why not make things play out our way. Harry Potter going missing and Professor Lupin a publicly acclaimed ally of said Harry Potter appearing with a boy of the same age albeit different looking appearing at the same time might seem suspicious so we have to have a plan..."

Harry and Ginny started gong over different ideas before coming up with one. Needless to say, it followed a script written by Ginny.

"Shall we my kind lord?" She said holding out an elbow

"Indubitably my dear lady" Harry said grabbing his cloak as he propped his arm though hers. They shimmered out of the room.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed to Aunt Petunia's rose bush "Over there, he's looking at the roses"

Harry silently walked over and felt the air for Lupin's cloak. His fingers touched something; he pulled it to reveal Lupin, the last of the Marauders solemnly staring up at the sky.

"Tsk, tsk, old Moony" Harry started.

Lupin whisked around his wand out "Who said that?"

"An old friend. Tell me Moony do you or do you not believe in Harry Potter's innocence."

"Any fool knows that I do, damn you! That boy was imprisoned un unjustifiable grounds!" Lupin replied in anger. In that moment, Harry grabbed his old defence professor's wand.

"Now now sir" Harry said enjoying this. "Never let your anger be an obstacle or as Moody would say "Constant Vigilance" a line that holds true to all the mentally unbalanced people out there and present company included. If you truly do believe Harry is innocent as I do then perhaps you might care to join me at Florien Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. I'll be the one sitting at a four-seat table. If you see a boy of sixteen in blue robes then say "baa, baa black sheep have you any wool?" to which I'll reply "no sir, no sir not for the fool". At five o clock and see, to it no one else finds out.

"Oh and also if news of Harry Potters escape reaches your ears do not go gallivanting around looking for him, either he'll get caught or not, if he doesn't he should be just fine. Now at the ice cream parlour when I say fish and chips I want you to follow this script, see that you learn it of by heart and I know you being one of the Marauders can act so make sure you follow this" Harry waved the parchment in Professor Lupin's face before thrusting it in his hand.

"Oh and before I leave you might want to inspect the house and make sure that you share your findings with Dumbledore."

"Good night." And with that, Harry and Ginny shimmered back to Harry bedroom and collected his trunk before reappearing outside The Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked in and through to Diagon Alley. Once they had entered, they headed straight to Ollivanders.

Ollivander was attending at the desk and at this point Harry had removed his cloak. "Good Afternoon Mr...?" Ollivander started pleasantly.

"Oh Leon, Leon Lupin Sir, I would like a new wand. My first was destroyed some time ago."

"Oh of course, where to start. What was you're core."

"A phoenix tail feather"

"Hmm" Ollivander said looking through a couple of boxes. "Perhaps this" Harry picked up the wand and flicked it. It emitted a purple smoke and a hissing noise. "Never mind, this one perhaps?" Harry picked it up and a searing pain flashed through his fingertips as he dropped it "No of course not what was I thinking. If I were to..." Ollivander disappeared into the back room.

"Hmm this wand seems familiar," Ginny said picking up a wand that was laying their askew on the floor. "I wander how it got on the floor" She flicked the wand slightly and Harry saw her glow brighter than she had before. "Wow, this feels so right" Ginny said.

"Maybe" Harry pondered, "maybe you can do magic, try lumos"

"Lumos" the shop lit up with blinding light" "nix" Ginny uttered as they heard the footsteps return. The wand clattered to the floor. Ollivander seemly raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"I, my record shows that you must have quite a high amount of power so perhaps if you were to" Ollivander said brandishing a wand out of a holster "use this maybe it would suit you" he passed Harry the wand.

Harry felt warmth spreads through him reaching from his fingertips and onwards. He whispered a lumos and the wand lit up the shop just as brightly as Ginny's had.

"Perfect Mr Lupin would that be all?"

"I was just wondering if this were for sale," Harry said picking up the wand of the ground.

"My how did that get there? How curious. It would seem although I have just found the perfect wand for you, you have found its companion. You see Mr Lupin that the wand that has chosen you has a hair from the griffins ancestral lion side whereas the wand you just picked up, its core feather came from the birds side of the species, namely the eagle and thus if the combination of the two species were the Griffin. It would seem I was correct; indeed this is almost as peculiar as an incident several years back. That wand was sealed in a red box since the shop opened and I've only glimpsed it but once and yet here it has found you. Perhaps if you were to buy both. Your magic is pure and thus I would feel no guilt in selling a youth like yourself two wands."

"Thank you"

That will be twenty Galleons please" Harry reached into his moneybag and paid Ollivander leaving the store. There was probably something significant about this and so he started "I would appreciate costumer confidence here if you please."

"Of course Mr Lupin"

"Thank you. Good day"

Harry and Ginny found a quiet corner and Harry handed Ginny her new wand. "An eagle" he asked smiling.

"A lion?" She asked in return. "Well looks like we're both true Gryffindors. As if there was any doubt."

Harry started frowning "Actually the hat" he hesitated "the hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin but I told it anywhere but"

To his surprise Ginny was smiling "It is our choices Sir Potter that define us as we are not our abilities" she said in her best Dumbledore voice. "You're a Gryffindor or you never would have been able to save me down in the chamber." she shivered against her will.

"You're right, you know that sword I had apparently it was Gryffindor himself but yeah..." Harry said drifting of with a smile.

They both fell into silence.

Harry cast a spell on his trunk shrinking it, after all people had been giving him odd looks. He knew his magic was still detectable but he knew what he was doing.

"Best we head to Gringotts, shall we my lady?"

"Indeed we shall."

The not-quite-a-murderer Harry Potter and the not-so-dead Ginny Weasley started walking down Diagon Alley.

Department of underage magic in the ministry of magic.

Scroofer, the wizard in charge of the department looked at the quill. It had turned red and was scribbling furiously. He went over to look at what some kid had done, ready to write the customary note. He cried in shock. Harry Potter was in Diagon alley. No, this couldn't be right; he was supposed to be locked up in Azkaban. He headed for the fire, ready to floo Dumbledore...

**AN**: Hi, not much of a chapter i'll admit, basically it's building up for the next few which will be slightly longer so tehre! Mwahahaha. Sorry my shrink tells me not to do that but alas my sanity continues to elude me. Speaking of shrinks **don't **review -_cough cough-_, think reverse psychology, -_cough-_. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Excuses, excuses, hem hem, I'm just playing in J.K.Rowling's wonderful world, hehe. A bit of a long read here and i can't help but think i need another disclaimer as one of the charaters in this chapter might contain snake-like tendencies from the one and only Fruits Basket which also doesn't belong to me either, meh, those of you who have no idea what i'm talking about, it's not really thaaat important. So what are you still doing here reading this, on with the story...

**Chapter Six-Padfoot's Last Wish**

Harry approached a desk and asked for an appointment with Griphook in a private area.

"This way sir" the goblin said. Harry and Ginny followed quickening their pace as the goblin disappeared round the corner.

"Ah here we are." The goblin knocked on the door. On the plate, it read Head goblin, private consultant.

He pushed Harry in and closed the door. Harry's senses were on red alert. He looked around the drab office to find a single unoccupied painting behind the mahogany desk, in front of it stood Griphook.

"Good afternoon Mr Griphook. Would I be right in assuming that what goes on inside these walls are kept out of the reach of those in the ministry."

"Indeed so, our alliance does not state that we share information regarding the customers."

"Very well would I be correct in assuming that what ever information you may receive are kept out of the ears of anyone in the order of the Phoenix?"

Griphook eyes shot up to meet Harry's, till then they had been hovering on the door behind Harry. "Well Mr Potter" Griphook said smiling "you would be correct in assuming so albeit I am not a member of the Order I have many acquaintances that are in the Order if anyone in the light wanted their identities kept safe then who am I to argue?"

Harry looked at him startled.

"Do not worry Mr Potter I cannot see through your disguise, however you have forgotten to cloak your magical signature, a simple process, something that I could do for a minimum price." The goblin said. That would mean Ollivander had recognised him, but he'd not said a thing. Harry would have to count on Ollivander not giving away the information.

"Oh er yes please." Griphook pointed his forefinger at Harry and muttered something in goblin language one would assume but Harry found he'd understood and murmured under his breath "conceal signature" the English translation", Griphook looked at him sharply for a split second before continuing "Now you are untraceable by the ministry or any one person in the order. That will be fifty galleons."

"That's a rip of" Ginny choked.

"No it is not! "Griphook said indignantly "For one, it is an illegal spell not within ministry jurisdiction and allows Mr Potter to perform magic underage and so if anyone found out my head will be had and number two, Mr Potter is well able to pay for it."

Harry and Ginny just stared at him in shock.

"You can see me," Ginny asked.

"Indeed I can. There are certain magical races that can see a Shackled Soul, goblins are but one, then of course there are free house elves, hippogriffs, etc."

"Please sir can you tell us just what a shackled soul is?" Ginny said thinking he may have some more information then the Book of Books had had.

"In you're case it would mean that you are bound on this earth in order to aid Mr Potter with his biggest problem his; in the downfall of Voldemort. The soul often binds itself to another as a repay to the life debt; one would assume Harry Potter saved your life."

Ginny nodded that made sense so far.

"When he did though a life debt wasn't formed but something stronger for reasons I cannot reveal to you but you will find in good time. One the cause has been complete then you will either fade away into death or you will return to your body. Usually retuning to your body you would have to have a body but also you would have to have a very good reason to return, a powerful one..."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. He was starting to sound like Dumbledore.

"But you must be warned Miss that not just good magical races can see you but the dark as well, and they may hold the power in giving you ultimate death."

"Of course" Harry muttered, "It just wouldn't do to have it any other way

Now there is a matter of Mr Black's will, both of you have been named in it. We shall now have a hearing regarding the matter if you will please take a seat. Harry and Ginny sat down on the old chairs as Griphook sat down opposite them behind the desk. He pulled out a remote, at least that is what it looked like and pressed the red button after entering in a code. A pensive made its way out of the desk. "If you will wait" An image of Sirius appeared. He opened his mouth as if to start talking.

Griphook fast forwarded the massage then pressed play.

Sirius started speaking "Now Ginny Weasley the last of the Weasleys to you I give half of my musical collection, the other half to our dear Nymphadora, as with 1000 000 Galleons, do with it what you will (I thought you deserved it what with having to put up with the whole depressed Sirius thing). Although Buckbeak is not technically mine I name him unto you. Thank you for keeping my sanity during those long tedious summers. Without it, I would have gone mental or worse. Remember what I told you, I made an exception to the "no girls allowed" rule training you to be a Marauder and now I think you should teach Harry the most sacred way of life. With love Padfoot. Oh and by the way. Harry if you're listening alas cliché, cliché don't let her get away." With that he winked at Ginny who half snorted and started refusing to take Sirius' hint

"Let her get away, what the hell am I, prey? Besides fat chance of that seeing as I'm bloody shackled to the great dolt"

"Well I am your Saviour and you dear maiden will be unable to resist my charms," Harry said jokingly.

"Bah, I'd rather walk freely of my will into Fred and Georges' experimentation lab, charms they may be kind sir, they are those of the repulsive type" Ginny shot back.

At this Griphook coughed to get there attention, he pointed the remote and pressed the pay button.

Sirius turned towards Harry.

"Now Harry I know if with no one else a certain red headed witch will be there with you. Since I am dead this probably means that I died in battle, if not in battle what the hell kind of coward am I, what there way is there to go to the great Valhada, heaven of heroes." Sirius sighed dramatically "Sorry, its just the concept of death has eluded me thus far and I cant quite get my head around it, were it not for a certain radish adoring friend I would not be here making this will.

"Now I know I promised one day we would live together as a family but now you have to start your own family, the advantage of doing this with your best friend is that you have chosen them as your friend first and they in return you and no I'm not talking about Hermione coz she's taken and I'm sure as hell that you don't swing the other way."

Sirius gave Harry a pointed look and Harry started blushing whilst Ginny got angrier at the fact he seemed to think girls were trophies to be won, possessions if you will. A slow smile was dancing on the amused goblins face as he took in Harry's tomato act and Ginny's indignant expression.

"So when you come out of the war alive, and you will then you'll have that family. That's what makes this whole fighting thing worth while, having something, _someone _to fight for. Remember family isn't just blood, I mean think about me and my family we were like mustard and custard all put together in one big put of nausea. As long as you stay faithful to who you are there will always be someone who loves you. That's it, I've completed my responsibility of giving you a lecture, wise words indeed, humph Radish Ears."

This last bit didn't sound as though it was pointed at Harry and Ginny, but they watched in amusement as he started a series of mutterings under his breath which would, if ever heard by Mrs Weasley, indeed result in a Molly Weasley Super-Witch Extreme armed with a bucket of soap water and a sponge, preparing to attack Sirius' foul mouth because at this point he had started cussing, he finally cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that" Sirius said sheepishly "Well moving on now that I've dropped enough hints I name you my heir, my beneficiary and there fore, you are now the partner-owner of Grimmuald place with old Moony and the rest of the Galleons in the Black family vault go to you so beside your parents fortune you are filthy rich. In fact you'll have enough money to buy a nightclub on some tropical island and have enough left to buy the world fifty time. Ah, something that was dream of mine, the nightclub I mean, not taking over the world although if I did I could turn it into a... Sorry" Sirius grinned yet again sheepishly and started over.

"And speaking of families I have named your guardian Moony, my dearest friend, just know if no one else you can trust him. There will be more deaths to come as does with wars and you mustn't blame yourself for them because of well, you know, the prophecy and if you don't go beat it outta Dumbledore. Good luck, Harry, your mum and dad would have been proud. My last wish is that you carry on the Marauder name and be happy. Oh yeah don't forget to kick Voldemort's scrawny ass for me. Good bye and remember although we didn't get time to know each other that well, I knew you well enough to tell you that I love you, like the son I never head and never will. What am I saying you're as good as, if not better, my son."

Harry had silent tears falling down his cheeks, as did Ginny their hands entwined. Griphook gave them five minutes to collect themselves by putting away the pensive and retrieving pieces of official looking parchment as well other objects such as tiny golden keys on the desk in front of him. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley if you will sign this to ensure we have records of your witnessing and accepting the contents of the will." They all signed the parchment

"Thank you. Your key to the Black family vault Mr Potter". Griphook handed over a key.

"Perhaps we should set up a private account for you Miss Weasley, 1 Million Galleons is quiet a large amount to carry. For the fee of five galleons per annum we can service you with a vault."

"Yes thank you," Ginny said rather indifferent about becoming a millionaire, which Harry found odd because Ron would have been stark raving mad if he became a millionaire, then again he probably was because there was no way Sirius couldn't have known about his betrayal probably had named him in his will too. Harry pushed thoughts of his first ever best friend out of his mind.

A parchment appeared, please sign this, thank you" A key appeared, "yours"

Would you like to make withdrawal "Yes please. Oh um 250 galleons please"

Now Mr Potter your key pleases. Harry handed over his key

"Oh this will never do. This is the key to your private trust vault, however as it is not protected by old magic is now in the hands of the ministry. It has gone to the Weasley family as compensation of Miss Weasleys death. They have accepted it"

Harry felt his anger boil up inside him. "Oh I see, so I no longer have access to my personal vault." He felt the temper of his previous year that he had kept in check rise.

"No, however there is the matter of your family vault" Griphook stated calmly "You may not withdraw from there until you are of age and thus you can only withdraw sums of money from the Black family vault as Mr Black deemed you access whenever you will, but be warned if you are not of blood, you may find it certain traps in the vault. If you wish not to visit, I can withdraw a certain amount for you, although I cannot enter. Would you prefer that?"

"Yes please, I think five hundred galleons would last and about five thousand pounds as will."

Harry and Ginny left Gringotts with probably enough money to last however long it would be before e they could return.

As they headed out of the bank, a tall wizard whose figure assumed authority walked through the doors Harry and Ginny froze for a second. It was Dumbledore, as he swiftly walked past them without so much as a second look, they both released breaths they had not been aware they were holding. Harry couldn't help but look into the mirrors that adorned the bank (extra security measures) he looked into the reflection of bright blued eyed, long brown haired boy in ill-fitting muggle clothes. He relaxed figuring now that his magical signature was undetectable then they shouldn't be able to identify him. The pair headed out of the bank and Harry noted with interest the amount of Order members that were casually strolling down Diagon Ally. Apparently word had gotten out about his escape.

They both calmly headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

"Well first things first," Ginny said interpreting Harry's hopeless look, one that of an inexperienced clothes shopper.

"You said you would be wearing blue robes so we might like to start there". With Ginny's help, Harry picked out various robes.

"Harry I'm gonna have a look at some robes as well." Harry thankful for the distraction sat down trying to understand why he would need so many robes.

They were both rich, Harry contemplated, Ginny a millionaire and he well he didn't know but he was still rich. He didn't think himself rich, as he had thought when he first came to know about the Weasley family, he would only be rich if he had a family like theirs. Harry snorted. Sirius really couldn't have been more obvious unless he had come right out and said it. He wanted Harry to go out with Ginny Weasley.

Harry started to seriously contemplate this when he shook his head berating himself, realising just what he had been thinking about Ginny Weasley his _good friend_. That's right, his good friend. Harry then frowned. Sirius barely knew that by the end of last year that he was that close to Ginny, sure they'd all hung out during Christmas but she was no closer to him then his dorm mates, and it was only now over the last couple of days that Harry had come to consider her his closest, best friend. Yes, that's what she was. Harry thought decisively. Nevertheless Sirius didn't know that, so why all the hints anyways to a girl who was his best mate's little sister. Sirius had referred to her as his "best friend" but he'd never considered her as one during Christmas, only know so how did he know? He even knew she'd be there with him when he created his will. Also why was Sirius stressing over the whole family business, he-

A cough interrupted Harry's musings, and a large bundle of clothes fell into his basket, Harry was glad that he was a wizard as floating clothes were the norm in this shop. Harry paled as he noticed that quite a few of the items were, were...

"Yes Harry its underwear, seriously you should get over seeing the stuff. I mean more than half of the world population are female, you were bound to come across it some day" Ginny said critically.

"It's not that, its just that Ginny think abut what the sales assistant will say, " Harry coughed " I mean I am a guy and it would be okay if I were buying female robes but underwear as well?" Harry finished mortified.

"Well dear you'll just have to deal with it" Ginny smirked.

Harry accepted defeat, got up picking up the basket shaking its contents about as he stood and headed towards the till. "What i don't understand is how you can be so calm and collected about this, if i was in your place will i'd be down right embarrassed, in fact you always keep a cool head in embarrassing situations." Harry accused thinking about the hints that Sirius had dropped in his will whilst they joined the slow moving queue.

"Well having Fred and George as a brothers you get used to being embarrassed and eventually figure its just one of those things that you simply wouldn't be allowed to go through life without, besides the lot of my brothers have seen my underwear Harry. I would go so far as to say they've created slingshots out of them, your as good as, a brother that is, so i guess its no big deal right?"

Ginny looked at him appraisingly, "Right" he answered slowly, too distracted by the mental debate in his mind on whether Ginny thinking of him as a brother a good thing too notice Ginny's slight frown at his answer. The side that did indeed agree won by the time they reached the till, whilst the other side simply simmered adamant in the matter, deciding it was not a good thing and would let Harry know this-

"Ahem" Harry was shaken out of his thoughts and looked up to see a fancily dressed man sitting in mid air behind the till, his long blond hair tied back in a rather regal fashion, when Harry handed him the basket he proceeded to check Harry's clothes then started on Ginny's robes without so much as a second glance, Harry was starting to get more nervous whilst Ginny was smiling broadly at his expression, by now there was quite a queue of people behind them.

When the till man whose silver plated badge read "Ayaa" in blue lettering came to checking out the underwear he looked up at Harry, he crinkled his nose in distaste, "Sir" he started indignantly "this is hardly your type, besides I highly doubt that you would fit in these", holding up Ginny's bra.

Harry opened his mouth to protest-

"I think I have just the thing for you, oh yes indeed it would be perfect, now, now don't protest, this is rather dull so hmm, yes, I think I shall fulfil this fantasy by selecting some of our to-die-for line, and with that dangerously skimpy undergarments came into view flying across the till and whirling Harry's head.

"Uh, uh, n this is not er" Harry muttered incoherently visibly blanching, whilst he hurt sight giggle coming from behind him. This guy was worse than Rita Skeeter and horribly misreading the situation, although perhaps not to his advantage.

"Oh of course not, my how could I have been so stupid?" Harry relaxed after hearing that thinking perhaps the man had seen sense when Ayaa's the next thing taht left his mouth left Harry opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "You're the more "tall and dark" type outside but inside you have an outrageously graceful and sensitive side, but a ballerina's soul waiting to set free!" and with a flourish of a wand the skimpy undergarments flew away and Harry now looked to see that he had the attention of every head in the store, today was not his day, some to-be first years as well as third years were there giggling at him whilst their parents gave him most disapproving looks.

Great! He thought, just great, this particular point of view being enforced when brightly coloured camisoles came whizzing up to him as did polka dotted bloomers.

Harry glared daggers at Ginny who was on the floor in mirth.

"Nah I'm fine. I'll just keep what I'd picked out first." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Ayaa looked at him disdainfully, "But there sooo plain," he pouted floucing them in the air.

Harry had had enough of being hassled, had he known that Madam Malkin had hired such a nutter he wouldn't have set foot in this shop. "Look sir, I did not come in here to be attacked by female undergarments thank you, if you will ring up the till, please" Harry said firmly but politely.

Harry paid for the clothes and was about to strop out of the shop when he was tugged back in, "Now, now sir, i insist you get changed, we can't have you walking out of here in those rags now can we? Hmm, how about this?" The man who had just served Harry insisted picking out one of Ginny's dresses from the bag.

"Harry you need to wear a blue robe remember" Ginny finally inserted. Harry just gave her a thanks-for-nothing look.

"You. Just. I. Argh!" Harry stormed of towards the changing room, he came out dressed in blue and Ayaa looked at him in disappointment, "Alas, sir i thought you were going to...but sadly of course you're in denial, we shall soon sort that out, here you are, perhaps over a cup of coffee", he gave Harry his card and flounced of leaving him with a wink. What the hell was that about, it seemed even if he wasn't famous he was still attacked by crazy and insane. Ginny was now in tears. Harry gathered whatever was left of his dignity and attempted to once again storm out of the shop but not without failing to hear "Welcome back Madam Malkin dear, this customer i just had, all i have to say is that young men these days, ashamed when there's no reason to be!"

Ginny just kept smiling, "You did that on purpose, you, you" Harry accused her thoroughly miffed with the whole affair.

"Anything you say Harry dear." she smiled whistling innocently.

"I'm...you...well...just...great! Where's that damn ice cream place?" Harry growled running his hand through his hair in frustration.

**AN:** Just my -_cough- _pathetic -_cough cough- _attempt at lighting up the mood with that not really relevant to the plot bit in the end, hehe. Alas thankyou for reading and hmmm, what should i do today to convince you to review, -_light bulb pings on top of authors head- _well, -_starts waving medallion in front of reader's face- _you are getting very sleepy, very sleeeepy, when i click my fingers you will press the review button and submit a review mwhahahaha! -_Author clicks fingers-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter so not mine, if it were I would be flying around the world or participating in some ridiculously expensive hobby such as jumping out of planes instead of contemplating fanfic ideas.

**Authors Note**: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm back after, hehe, it's quite long (the same-ish is the last) by my standards this chap-thingie-magicger blah! Well here you are, dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun... 

**BTW**: Let this chapter be known as Chapter Seven coz I'm too lazy too think of a title for it. So there! (Actually, I did have a title, two in fact, but that's coz this chapter was originally two chapters but I combined them although I cannot quite remember why).

**Chapter Seven**

As they headed over to Floreans Flortesque Ice Cream Parlour they noticed another order member casually looking across at the shops across the street whilst licking a toffee, vanilla and strawberry triple flavour ice cream. By now, they'd figured they wouldn't get caught and Harry thought all the better that the order member was here, as they passed him Harry identified him as Kingsley Shacklebolt. They sat down at a table of four and waited. It wasn't long before Professor Lupin showed up.

He headed over, his face tightly drawn. Harry at this moment was enjoying a triple chocolate, mint and vanilla flavour sundae, which he was sharing with Ginny. The waitress had given him odd looks when he asked for two spoons but Ginny had turned her spoon and its contents invisible, something she could do with small items and was slowly helping him finish it.

Professor Lupin cleared his throat and started "Baa baa black sheep. Have you any wool?"

Harry looked up and stared at him as if he was crazy.

Professor Lupin looked embarrassed. He started to turn when "No sir, no sir, not for the fool." Harry replied grinning ".Please take a seat." Harry said pointing to the one opposite him.

Professor Lupin sat down as a waiter came over with Professor Lupin's favourite ice cream. Harry took out his wand and waved it, placing a charm to stop protruding ears from hearing everything. As he did Ginny placed some truth sprinkles (which they'd aquired from some odd-looking shop a violent shade of purple called 'All sorts and sorts all' in which they had come across curious artefacts from witching watches to magical maladies), into Professor Lupin's ice cream.

"So Remus care to share on how your appeal is going-the one that has intentions of resubmitting Mr Potter for another trial that is if you are doing an appeal."

Professor Lupin looked outraged. He replied indignantly "Of all the never. How many times do I have to tell you people this, I believe Harry is innocent! Innocent" he said slamming his fist on the table.

"Thank you Remus. That's' all I needed to know." Harry replied his eyes shining. Here was someone he could actually trust, who trusted him, an adult in all.

"Fish and Chips" he smiled lifting the charm to allow occupants of the parlour to hear what they were saying. By know people were looking in their direction including the order member (who was discreetly now aware of the other order members entrance) not because of Lupin's outburst but because when he'd stood up he'd knocked his chair down. Harry smiled everything was going to plan.

Harry stood up "It is you isn't it Uncle Remus, I mean I-I-" Harry's face started breaking up as planned. "I-I didn't know who else to turn to my mother died six months ago and I've been spending all that time tracking you down."

"There there Leon, it is Len isn't it, when I came in here I noticed you looked very familiar, you have my brother's eyes, and I'll have you know that owl was rather disconcerting."

"Yeh that what my mum tells me, do you know after your parents disowned him,' Remus looked at him startled but quickly resumed his role "his world fell apart; he left mum and me long ago. He was jealous, you became a wizard and he didn't and he died depressed but we lived on but now mum's gone, you know they never did have the chance to get married." By know Harry had tears flowing down his cheeks courtesy of a spell that Ginny had cast.

Professor Lupin liked around and saw the crowd looking at them with interest include the order member. "Oi you lot mind your own business," he yelled. "Come on Leon we'll discuss this in private, have you apparated before" Harry shook his head. "Well hold on to me and don't worry, well sort this whole thing out away from prying ears."

He placed a couple of sickles on the table. He motioned to Ginny. She nodded. He held Ginny's left hand as he held Professor Lupin's hands. As soon as they touched, the air shimmered as the two wizards disappeared.

They appeared in Hogshead not too far from the Shrieking Shack. "What the hell!" Professor Lupin cried letting go of Harry's hand.

Harry now had Professor Lupin's wand in hand and walked foreword motioning Professor Lupin to follow. Professor Lupin's curiosity raised as did his eyebrow. They headed in towards the Shrieking Shack. As they entered the derelict building, Harry locked the door.

"I'm sorry Harry stared I know this place harbours bad memories but it's the only place I can ensure were not overheard." Harry apologised.

"Who are you and how do you know all this. You call me Remus and only few now me by this name and even fewer know this was the prison of my infliction, practically no one knows about my brother. How in the bloody hell did you know that Harry Potter had escaped Azkaban. How?" Professor Lupin demanded.

Harry looked at Ginny for consolation she nodded in encouragement. He cleared his throat and looked Professor Lupin in the eyes. "Professor Lupin it's me." He started to change back, back into Harry Potter. His blue eyes turned green as his feature became slightly softer, his hair turning jet black and his scar, has scar transforming back to its lightning bolt state.

"Its cant be..." Professor Lupin whispered. "But you are" he said grabbing Harry's shoulder and looking into his eyes. "You." He shook him to see if he was real before pulling Harry into a fatherly hug. Harry returned the hug and they both pulled apart awkwardly Professor Lupin grinning ear to ear.

"It really is you isn't it?"

"Yeh, Professor Lupin you-"

"I'm not you're professor call me Remus, or uncle Remus since you seem to be my nephew. Or perhaps Remus since you have taken to calling me that." Remus grinned.

Harry grinned back sheepishly "I- uyeh-you don't mind do you-I was hoping that you would accept me under your guardianship."

"Of course" Remus said instantly feeling it was the least he could do for the teenager before him "Harry-"

"No" Harry cried quickly "I'm not Harry now, not in private and never in public. I'm just Leon."

He took a deep breath "Thank you Remus for accepting me and believing in me."

"It's the least I could do after Sirius...Your, I can't believe this. Trust you to break out and do a Sirius honestly. But you're not an animagi?" Harry shook his head. "So how did you get out? Oh dear Merlin you can't have apparated unless you did what you did earlier but that can't have been apparition, no crack, so..." Remus trailed of frowning deeply.

Harry looked at Ginny. She shook her head

"Sorry can't tell you that. So Remus how've you been."

"How have I been? How have I been? You great sod. You broke out of the worst place known to man and you ask me how've I been. Just like your father". Remus muttered. "Tell me Leon. they treated you all right didn't they I mean as far as all right can go in a place like that, physically you look okay but Sirius was somewhat affected by having to stay in that place for thirteen years and it took a lot out of him emotionally so what I'm really asking is are you okay?"

"Fine I guess." Harry said not elaborating. "We should sit down." He said looking for a change in subject noticing Ginny sitting on the floor. Harry did the same

"What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh getting intimate with the floor of course I mean I have been admiring it so I thought..."

Point taken Remus said following suit.

Harry found Ginny and Remus staring at him. But this wasn't like people who gawked at him and his scar. No, these were people genuinely cared for him, that trusted him as much as he trusted them. He felt a warmth flow through his body and stared grinning foolishly. Truly happily.

"What will you do? Your disguise is quite brilliant. You're a metamorphogus then are you?" Remus asked drawing Harry out of his bubble.

"Nope a metamorphisan actually." Harry said perkily, noticing the threatening looks Ginny was giving him.

"Bloody hell H-Leon you know how rare that is. No one has ever been one since well, actually the existence of such a being has been doubted."

Harry laughed him of "Of course, nothing but the strangest most unique gifts shall we say for the great Harry Potter." He did not say this in a sarcastic manner recalling Ginny's reaction earlier, and her current expression now which quite frankly scared Harry.

"Blimey Harry even your attitude, what happened to I'm-so-bloody-depressed-the-worlds-against-me business so-I'm-gonna-yell-at-you-like-there's-no-tomorrow?"

"Shame that. If you continued to behave in that sullen depressed manner then I could have tried out some of my hexes. Practice in all." Came Ginny's voice

Harry stared at Remus seriously, his eyes flicking towards Ginny a split second before he replied "Well Remus as I said to Fred and George once we're all gonna need more laughs in the years to come so I thought I might as well cheer up."

"Yeh bright spot of sunshine you are" Ginny snorted. Harry stuck his tongue in a reflex reaction that he hadn't done since he was eleven.

"Mature that. I'm the great Harry Potter and I oh I'm going to be Mr Sensitive from now on perhaps I'll start by sticking out my tongue at the dead. Oh sorrow, woe is me Mr Conceited." Ginny wailed like Moaning Myrtle whilst holding the back of her hand to her head in mock feint.

Harry picked up his wand and cast a tickle charm against her watching her laughing, ridiculously. She cried stop but the charm only got stronger. He started laughing.

"Leon did you just hex the air."

"No Remus I did not just hex the air. No idea what you talking about." Harry said flicking his wand at the air to stop the charm, grinning smugly feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Oh think that's funny do you Potter. You just wait."

He stuck his tongue out again.

"Leon are you sure that you haven't cashed you head against oh I dunno the wall or something. Honestly." Remus said quite exasperated at Harry's offensive actions against the thin air.

"Sorry. Had to get that out of my system."

Remus just shook his head amused.

"Er Remus would you mind helping me out"

"I'm your guardian, Leon out don't have to ask."

"Well I was thinking I need to finish of my education so do you think you could get me an appointment with Bumble I mean Professor Dumbledore."

"What would we tell him, I'm assuming you don't want him to now?"

"Remember the script I had you read at Florien's well that part of the story. You know your brother your family disowned, yes I know about him thanks to my sources we'll go into that later, well we figured you wouldn't mind if I pretend to be his illegitimate son. I'd been living a quiet life with my mother who was a witch whose family shamed at her pregnancy had cast her at. She wanted to change my dad, he didn't know about her magic and when she found out I had magic she'd resolved to teach me magic away from the schools as she was scared of the ridicule I would receive due to my lack of father, despite this she still christened me with my father's surname. In short, I'm your long lost nephew".

"Okay I think I've got the picture. Blimey Leon you could probably write for one of the soap operas on the Wireless."

Ginny grinned chuffed with the praise although it was directed at Harry. Harry just looked embarrassed, having had heard the endless ridicule against it from his dorm mates.

"Come on Leon, I think I know enough. You can tell me more lately. I don't know about you but I'm rather knackered and dead hungry so..."

"Of course you'll be wanting to go home now wont you" Harry said his face dropping.

"And you too my dear nephew, it wouldn't do if my nephew just showed up and he doesn't come to live with me. I'm sorry Leon but that would mean returning to Grimmuald Place."

Harry grimaced but accepted it.

They all got up and headed towards the door.

Ginny started "Shall I shimmer-phase-whatever you guys a couple of streets away from Grimmuald Place."

"Thanks."

I'm sorry, what Harry" Remus asked

"Oh if you could hold on" Harry started in mock tone. "This is your conducter Sir Saviour, our journey to Grimmuald place on the Smidget Express should be short but be sure to keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, if feeling dismantled, disorientated or even delusional feel free to let go, you'll probably end up somewhere in terrifying bat infested boogers or was it shark infested waters?" Harry grinned cheekily; Ginny whacked him as Harry held onto Remus and Ginny onto Harry. Together they all shimmered to Grimmuald place.

Harry followed Remus and walked with him into Grimmuald Place. It was as empty as Harry's squirming stomach. Just being at the house bought back old tears. He held them back and breathing deeply took his first foot in the house where he had seen Sirius last, the same house that had been for all intents and purposes his godfather's prison.

"Welcome to your new home Leon I'll shows you to you'r room. It is your half your house as well after all. D'you you want to know something funny. There is another wing in the house, the East wing. The staircase appeared with a note on the wall beside it. Sirius could get up it and he often disappeared into it, he charmed it so that only me, my family and the other owner can go up them. Brilliant or what. Although it did take various members of the order to figure it out when they tried to get up the stairs. Dumbledore tried and he was kind of flung across the hallway, Fred and George haven't let him live it down though. When you next see him you might notice a slight limp, he's hid it well but its there all the same, just pay close attention. So if you follow me I'll show you. We couldn't see them earlier because well the charm would only activate by showing the staircase either if Sirius shows us or when Sirius you know." I haven't been there yet coz I didn't want to go up there without my family. I wanted to explore that stair case with you Harry so shall we?"

Harry followed Remus to a corridor leading out from the drawing room, at the end there was a door that hadn't been there before. Remus opened the door and held it open. Harry gestured Ginny to go through before he followed with Remus coming up at the tail. They climbed the stairs and reached a landing. There was a door that said Harry James Potter and family. Further up there was another door a plaque on which that said Remus John Lupin a.k.a Remus and family. Harry motioned that Remus head to his own, Remus reached for the door. It glowed gold before opening, letting him in. Harry reached out for his handle and swung it. The door glowed gold as it had with Remus's and he held it open for Ginny.

"Harry are you sure the sign says Harry Potter and family," emphasizing the word 'family'.

Harry just smiled warmly "Ginny, you and Remus are my family now." Ginny walked in and he heard her gasp. They were in an elegant hallway decorated with old striped wallpaper of red and gold with elaborate green swirls. Across the walls there were various golden doors as well as empty painting hanging in between each one At the end of the hallway there was a red door and on the other end there was a window.

"About time pup." Harry and Ginny whisked around. There was a portrait on the wall. It was of Sirius. For a second there Harry had thought it really was, but shook his head in realization.

"Sirius" Harry said smiling.

"Glad to know you're over my death Harry."

"How do you know that you're dead?"

Portraits activate when the object's will is read. simple as Harry, what I don't know is how I died et cetera, et cetera, its odd really once I died I should have regained all of my memories..." Sirius frowned in thought. "Regarding these doors shall I explain? This is a project I was working on with James. These doors work like will fire places just without the floo powder. The door you just came through will take you to Grimmauld Place." Sirius moved to another portrait. "This door will take you to the Shrieking shack." Sirius jumped again "This to Remus's place and the others I'll explain at a later date. Only you and those who you choose can activate them. You are now in The Potter Family Manor Scotland. I suggest you take yourself out of the red door and explore. If you go up the stairs on your right, the first door was your parents which was their parents, the second your nursery, the third was your father's which I have set up as yours and the fourth was your mothers when she came to stay. Up the stairs on your left you will find further rooms, The first was Prong's the second mine, the third Remus's, the fourth Wormtails the great git. The Marauder dwellings. That is all that is on this floor. If you get lost point your wand on one of the doors and it will open to this corridor. Of you go."

Harry and Ginny headed out of the door. Right now Harry felt no inclination to explore the stairs on his left. He and Ginny came to a circular room filled with spiral stairs. They walked up the first on the right They walked up to come to a homey corridor with various collection of trinkets and what not adorning the hallway. Harry walked to the third door. In the center of the room there was a large four poster bed. The room was decorated in Gryffindor house colours form the wardrobe to the floor. It was him. Exactly. He looked out of the window to find a view of a quidditch stadium. There were two red chairs by the fireplace that reminded him distinctly of the Griffindor common room. Harry took his trunk out of his pocket and threw it on the bed.

He'd just had an idea. "Come on Ginny" They walked to his mum's room. It was just like his furniture wise. The colours were perhaps softer though and the view out of the window showed a great lake.

"Ginny, I want you to have this room."

"No Harry I can't," she said defiantly.

"Yes you bloody well can." He said. "I want you to. So I suggest you unpack. I don't think mum would have minded you having it. Everything in here is yours now so I reckon you should unpack. Oh and perhaps get changed, I know you've been itching to try on what you bought in Diagon Alley so bye."

Harry closed the door and headed towards his own room. He unpacked and changed into green robes, with golden trming. He would probably need some muggle clothes. He then knocked Ginny's door. She immediately hugging him. "What hey-" Harry protestes caught of gaurd.

She let go. "Thanks you so much for the room. I'll take care of it with my-" her voice faded out of Harry's ears as he looked at what she was wearing. It a pale green dress with golden trimmings that somewhat matched his own. He raised his eyebrows at her. She noticed his outfit and giggled, "Great minds think alike."

"So they say but alas I've yet to find the mind that is great enough to match mine"

Ginny ruffled his hair and started down the corridor and said, "You keep telling yourself that, living in denial is a very popular resort for the likes of you dear. Come on we should explore"

They both walked down the stairs to the circular room. "I've a feeling we should head up of one of those stair." Harry said."I can't think why."

"Because the only other way to go would be out you idiot". She said indicating the two double doors at opposite ends of the circular room. This had to be the entrance hall obviously. They picked a random one and walked up the third stairs on the left. They were in a homely kitchen.

"Food" Ginny grinned. When Harry looked at her she answered his unasked question "Just coz I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have how shall we put this, human urges, needs, I've been taking some out of mum's cupboards at home, hehe, she thinks she has Doxiewhiffs, and nope I have no idea what they are, sometging to ask Luna about I guess."

Harry looked in the pantry and found something that looked like bread, it wasn't mouldy though. With Ginny's help, they managed to put together some sort of a tea.

Finished and no longer hungry they headed for the corridor. Sirius' figure was sleeping so Harry went to the door that he'd said was Remus's. He knocked lightly. He knocked again harder. "C-come in," came Remus's voice. Harry opened the door to find a wand in his face.

"Remus if you please"

"You, for a second there I was... never mind come on in and explain quite how you are at this door when my front door is over on the other side of my apartment."

"Apartment?" Ginny asked.

"Apartment?" Harry echoed.

"Oh the great dog. I wish he were still alive. This would be my dream home, I'd described it to my friends one day wishing that I had a home that well was perfect, and he did it for me. Now if you'll explain how on earth you..." Remus looked past Harry and straight through Ginny. There was a crest on the door. "The Potter family crest. Of course, this is one of the doors that the Marauders had designed."

Looking at Harry questioning stare he laughed "Another Marauder innovation. We were quite the imaginative lot really. One day Sirius and James were mucking about when James was all, I wanted to go home, but this was when we were quite young. Sirius finally did it then. Brilliant. If that's the case I've no doubt that door of yours leads home to the Potter Family Manor am I right?"

"Yep" harry replied nodding. A clock chimed from somewhere in Remus's apartment. "Oh no, it's seven a clock."

"Whatever could be the matter Remus, expecting someone?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

Remus turned a shade of red, "Nah just that there an order meeting in an hour. We'd best go find some dinner shall we." Harry was rather full but he didn't particularly care to share that particular piece of information. They walked through Remus's apartment to the front door and walked into the corridor. The walked down teh stairs into Grimmauld Place.

They headed into the lounge and came across a fuzz of blue hair.

"Remy where you have been?" Remus turned a furious shade of red as someone came to hug Remus. The head over Remus's shoulder looked at Harry in the eyes.

**Authors Note**: Thanks to reviewers for reading and well reviewing and thank you to you silent readers_-I know you're out there_-for well reading this story so far. It doesn't really hurt you to leave a review does it? Unless of course your inflicted with keyboard allergys which I am in denial of its existence. Byeeeeee.

**P.s.** Speaking of allergies it's _achoo_-September-_achoo_ isn't it. Evil, Evil, Evil month, itreminds me of school which I kinds hated except of course lunch times and English lessons, which is why I'm glad I'm in my second year of college, which is soo totally brilliant, _woohoo_. Hehe sorry about that, I reckon I'm allergic to _achoo_-September-_achoo_ it brings with it deep traumatical issues and memories of being mysteriously ill especially where maths lessons were concerned. About the allergy thingie I'm currently waiting for the doctors test results to confirm it.

Byeeeeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potteeeer ist keinen schmeinen meh. _: )

_**Authors note**: Alas, it's late but there is an exclusive behind the scenes with guest stars at bottom of page._

**Chapter Eight: Encounters with the Order **

"Oh, you have a visitor, sorry." It was Tonks who was now looking very flustered.

Harry could see Ginny giggling fitfully and he was about to do the same.

"Remy and Dora sitting in a tree" Ginny started singing as Harry started to laugh.

"Leon." Moony glared at him. Ginny just sang louder and Harry couldn't help it, it's had been a long day and "Oh Smidget!"

"Oi" Ginny said whacking him.

"Here I thought you'd be alone." Tonks murmured.

"Apparently!" Ginny snorted.

"Who is this?"

Moony cleared his throat "This is my nephew, Leon. The poor kid had been looking for me for six months and he finally tracked me down and sent me an owl to meet me in an ice cream parlour. This was the pressing business that I had to attend to whilst you guys were looking for Harry, any news on him?" Remus asked eagerly knowing full well they didn't, Harry nudged him "...sorry where are my manners, Leon this is Tonks."

"Just Tonks" Tonks glared offering her hand "Nice to meet you." she said to Harry and to Remus she answered "And I guess you will get the answer to your question at the meeting tonight."

Harry shook her hand.

"Pleasure dear Dora" Harry snorted

"What did you call-?"

"Nayways he'll be staying with me." Moony said cutting her off sending a warning glance to Harry.

"Oh."

"His mother died a couple of months ago I'm his only living relative."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tonks said staring at him appraisingly.

Harry remembering Tonks, though a klutz was still an auror figured she was seeing whether his story was right, and so dropped his face and looked mournful.

"Well, I've home cooked dinner, since Molly packs seconds for everyone I think we should have enough so shall we."

They headed for the dining room, Moony, and Tonks sat across from Harry and Ginny who sat down unsure of what to do.

They food appeared on the table and Harry could see Ginny was about to cry at the sight of her mum's food, her head bent down. Harry using his wand (which was under the table) set out a plate from the pile after he disillusioned it so that you could only see it from his side of the table. He flicked his wand so that food landed on the plate and levitated a knife and fork in Ginny's face, nudging her so that she could see the dinner waiting for her. She looked at him as if to ask how, he replied it was okay, to go ahead and she grinned, digging in.

During dinner, Moony told Tonks about Leon Lupin. They'd all finished it was ten to eight. As Ginny finished off Harry stood up.

"Ill wash the dishes."

"Leon, this is yours first night here, you don't have to-"

"Nah" Harry waved her away knowing full well that questions would be asked about the fourth plate. "I insist."

Harry took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them. When he returned he found various members of the Order scattered around, apparently, Dumbledore had been seriously recruiting, Harry surmised from the very many unfamiliar faces.

"'Ello, 'ello 'oose this? A bit too young to be in-" said a familiar voice.

"-The order aren't yeh kid" finished of an identically familiar voice.

Harry turned around, it was the twins. "The names Gred" said one shaking Harry's hand profusely.

"Forge" said the other shaking his free hand even more dangerously than his brother.

"Leon, Leon Lupin." Harry smiled reluctantly.

"Oi, Lupin been keeping something from us?" Shouted George as Moony made his way over.

"Tut, tut, hiding things, never told us"

"You had a son alas, the shame, my fiendish friend."

"Oh no. This is my nephew. He'll be staying here with me."

"Yeh right" Fred and George replied simultaneously in disbelief at the 'nephew' comment. They walked of in conversation. Mooney turned to Harry.

"Leon perhaps you'll like to visit our resident hippogriff, he's in the room second on the right on the third floor, his name's Buckbeak, remember what I told you earlier."

"Sure uncle Remus" Harry said shyly taking on his role. "After that I think I'll get some sleep. I'm what was it, oh bloody knackered."

"Night then, I won't expect you until lunch, one 'o' clock at the latest"

"Night" Harry replied. He noticed Ginny was no longer there and set out to look for her.

He found her in the room where she and Hermione had stayed last summer. She was sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He started hesitantly. She refused to face him.

"It's just so hard. Being invisible. I-I. Bloody hell. Well, I mean I saw Fred and George and when I saw dad I had to get out of there, it was only a matter of time before mum showed up.

"It's okay Ginny." She looked up her eyes red. "I think its time you visited an old friend of mine although he's probably a friend of yours as well." Harry shrugged leading Ginny to the second room on the third floor. It was there that they found Buckbeak, the room was enchanted to look like a forest, and there was even the soothing sound of a waterfall. Harry placed a silencing charm on the door.

"Care to share how he ended up here. I mean all Sirius told me was that you, Hermione, and Buckbeak freed him and that's about it, couldn't get much outta Hermione either."

"Oh, my third years full of peril and misdeed" Harry sighed dramatically.

"This is gonna take a long time. Shall we..." Harry said motioning towards the bed of leaves.

They both sat down besides Buckbeak's wing, both familiar with him.

Harry told her about his third year, how he'd found out about Pettigrew, Sirius and the Marauders' Map. An hour or so passed before he finished. The sun was almost setting the crescent moon faintly rising in the distance.

They were interrupted by mischievous whispers at the door. "That's got to be Fred and George; they'll have a welcome prank for you no doubt. I suggest you play your own. Try the "fixus droobus." It's what I used to make you cry, repeat the incantation three times, it'll make it stronger." Ginny advised him.

Harry got up carefully because by this point Buckbeak had wrapped his wings around them making them invisible from view. He got to the door and opened it. A pair of redheads came tumbling in. Harry chanted the incantation. The twins started drooling immediately, things dangling from their mouths, their noses and wait their ears? They started sobbing uncontrollably. "Finite incantatem." Harry said, disgusted.

He cleared his throat, "Good evening Messrs Weasley and Weasley" Harry said bowing his head in mock politeness. "My dear uncle has told me all about you but unfortunately we could not visit your shop today. Alas such a loss I'm sure." Harry heard Ginny's faint giggles as she started to move from her hidden position. The twin got up with respect filling their eyes and was that a hint of sorrow.

"Mr Lupin it is our great pleasure..."

"That we have met you, a brother joke maker, prankster et cetera, et cetera,"

"Et cetera, we ar..." They trailed of looking at Harry in shock. Oh no, he thought, his disguise hadn't come of had it. He looked at the twins and saw that they weren't quite looking at him but past him...

Harry turned around, following the path of Fred and George's gazes his eyes fell upon Ginny, her golden glow gone. The moonlight was shining on her face illuminating it. Harry turned back to Fred and George.

"Harry their looking at me," she whispered, "You don't think they can see me?"

"Leon, tell us you can see her." The twins said. They ran forward towards Ginny and tried to hug her in the process hugging each other. Ginny stepped out through them and walked to Harry.

"Gin-Gin it can't be-" Fred said in doubt.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Ginny said whisking out her wand at them.

"Oh, but it is" They said grinning.

"You're a ghost, why didn't you tell us, you could have at least visited."

"Sisters these days, so ungrateful."

"I did!" Said Ginny, indignant. "I tried to get your attention, how is it that you can see me now. I wonder... Accio Book of Books" she cried.

It came whizzing into the room. She asked "Why can Fred and George see me?" and it flicked open. She turned over the page "It says here that I am visible to the ordinary eye only on the night of the crescent moon for three days onwards and on the third night I become invisible to all once again but it also says that I can hold a malleable form, as in touchable human presence only when my body's preserved and, that again, humph.

"Ginny, that's brilliant." Harry exclaimed, as did Fred and George.

"Now you can testify in court and say that he didn't kill you."

"Who?" Harry asked, looking mildly confused.

"Harry Potter of course. He was tried guilty for killing Ginny here. But neither he nor me" Fred said pointing at George. "Believed that rubbish. Anyone with a nose can see he didn't kill her."

"Then again" George pondered "Many people who own noses can never really see much past it."

Ginny patted harder then necessary on Harry's head. "Is that proof enough my dear Sir?"

"Why yes dear Lady indeed it is, might I say that, that bloody hurt, if you excuse my language?"

"Hey" Fred exclaimed, "you didn't go through him.

"And you two seem a bit close." George looked at them calculatingly, realising the possible repercussions of some guy being able to touch their sister.

Fred seemed to realise this at the same time, "Oi you, kid, we're her older brothers."

"She's got four more besides us you know. Anything happens; we'll be first in line."

For some reason Harry found himself feeling threatened. Ginny clapped her hands. "Okay boys, shall we take this downstairs that is" she turned to Harry "If you don't mind the intrudance."

"Of course not." They walked down the flights of stairs and into the lounge; thankfully the dinning room was not anywhere near here. To Fred and George the order meeting lay forgotten. They walked to the corridor.

Harry waited for the Weasley twins' warning not to go up the stairs since they'd been there when Dumbledore had tried to get in. It didn't come. Of course, these were the twins Harry thought berating himself.

Harry walked through, as did Ginny. The twins just stood there reluctantly.

"It won't bite, I'm blood and I invite you in so come on." Harry said annoyed at the twins.

They came to his door. The plaque had changed. It now read 'Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley'. Harry ushered the twins in before they had a chance to read it. "Wow" they exclaimed in unison as Harry opened the following red door to the entrance hall. They walked up to Harry's room and Harry indicated they take a seat by the fireplace and set up a fire. The twins sat down on one chair as Ginny sat on the other. Harry sat on the hearthrug leaning against Ginny's sofa.

Harry felt a tap on his hair. He looked up. It was Ginny "Harry tell them."

"Harry?" they asked.

"Er yeah." Harry changed back all the whilst watching the twins expression change from curiosity to shock then to excitement and so on, their expressions changing rapidly but identically. It was hilarious but slightly unnerving.

"Harry is it you. Good show. How the hell did you escape and how did you come across Ginny. I knew it had to be you and..."

"Oi, if you keep this up we'll be here all night. Shut up and let Harry speak"

"Oi Gin-Gin don't think you're of the hook"

Ginny just stared at them coolly. For the second time that day Harry described what had happened adding the details he hadn't mentioned earlier regarding Ginny, as he was drawing to a close Fred interrupted

"A shackled soul. What's that?"

Ginny told them her side. It must have been well past midnight when they'd finished. "Well I can't believe it.

"Trust you Harry to get yourself into such deep dog sh-"

"-and trust you Ginny to be shackled to this hopeless case."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before pointing their wands at the twins. They set of a tickle charm.

"All right you two," cried Fred with short breaths.

"That's enough."

Harry and Ginny grinned enough to put the twins' grins to shame.

"Finite incantatum." They chanted in unison.

"Of course, it had to be-"

"-I'm heartbroken my own sister-,"

"-By the way dear sister where do you sleep-?"

"-What we mean of course, is that we wish to see that the arrangements are suitable-"

"Nothing but the best for our little sis." They finished simultaneously, looking pointedly at Harry.

Ginny got up excited at showing her room as the twins followed. Harry tailed behind shaking his head at the slight innuendo.

As they walked into Ginny's room, the twins gave a low whistle. They started inspecting the room. They looked high and low and anywhere they could fit their nose, Fred striking his non-existent beard and muttering, whilst George made the motion of ticking boxes on a checklist on a clipboard also muttering to him. They had managed to skew about all of Ginny's clothes Fred was presently inspecting a particularly old miniature chin teacup set, he was peering down its spout whilst George was glaring at a green cats eye marble rather angrily before Ginny kicked them out of her room. Harry and Ginny led them to the door. They walked out into the entrance corridor.

"I think you'll be all right here Ginny and you Harry-"

"Leon."

"Alright Leon, if anything happens-"

"-We'll know so goodnight, well" Fred hesitated.

"-If you'd be so kind to show us our way out-" George motioned the multiple doors. Harry opened the right one for them.

"Do come by the store tomorrow." They both finished.

"Good night" They said walking through the door.

"Good night" Harry and Ginny replied Harry closing the door. They turned to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Fred and George stood at the door grinning mischievously.

"You might want to do something about that plaque." Fred said tapping the door.

"People might get the wrong idea." George added. The bowed their heads and walked of to the door leading to the lounge.

The grinning pair left the other pair, slightly blushing, and made their way out of Grimmauld place before appertain in the cool August night.

Harry disillusioned Ginny's name and they both went to their respective rooms ready for their first decent nights sleep.

Yay another chapter done and dusted. Go Fred. Go George, the Harry Potter books would be NOTHING without you, nothing except some sombre, melodramatic, heavy, drama. Go Weasley. Woohoo.

Fred: Tis true, 'tis true, without us, Harry would really be the heir of Slitherin; he even resembles that Draco boy.

George: those greasy gits, alas, perhaps if Harry, dear boy were to break his nose, lose a couple of teeth, and fork outta an eyeball or two he'd fit right in.

Fred: Aha, but don't forget the excess grease, slime and... light bulbs pings Alas an idea brother mine, if we can get our hands on dear Harry we could just perhaps Slythrinify him

George: But I don't think Ginny would be impressed mind you, not in the least, but then again, a nose job might be perfecto, imagine, Pansy and Ginny I wonder why I didn't see it before George strokes imaginary beard Yes, yes like looking into a mirror.

Fred clapping his hands: Let's get to work than shall we, ferret feathers for Harry and Ginny. Huh. oh Hiii, how are you sister dear, welcome to behind the scenes of Harry Potter and the Shackled Soul.

Ginny advances with malicious gleam in her eyes eye and a wand suddenly appears frighteningly close to the end of Fred's rather large nose.

Fred: Don't diss the nose. Glares at author Ginny wait now, now, be reasonable, attack George it was his idea.

George: Harry old chap, here to save uus well me your good 'ole friend George since Freddie boys just betrayed me.

Harry looks at George with an equally malicious grin. He takes summat outta his pocket.

George: Alas it seems they heard it all, darn those extendable ears,

Fred: Genius though using our own inventions against us. Still...

Fred and George: Tut, tut, tut.

Harry and Ginny give each other a look than they get to work, alas those poor Weasley boys, with their slimy blond hair in bunches and make upped faces, bows, blouses and pink tutus.

Ginny glares at author: Don't forget the ferret feather eyebrows

Harry: And what about the mind-of-their-own-moles?

Author glares back annoyed. Anyway, hem , hem, et cetera et cetera. A Makeover that is a vast improvement on the real Fred and George.

Flash, picture taken, Harry and Ginny leave to post these pictures to the Quibbler.

Fred: Georgie brother mine why have we never worn skirts before, they are simply refreshing I must say, for the first time in years I feel like I can breath and I must confess I feel awfully pretty.

George: Yes, although this cherry lipstick George holds up a mirror. I don't thinks it quite your colour , I agree though, these tutus are indeed nice and breezy despite the fact they clash awfully with the rest of our outfit, come Freddie boy lets go frolic and scare the little children with our super duper drag dance.

Fred and George link arms and skip merrily down Hogwarts.

_**Authors note:** Hiii peoples .I officially haate September, damn those vile daddy-longs-legs Author grabs a Hoover/vacuum and sucks up all the eveel little crane fly thingies that cause her Goosebumps whilst laughing manically -that is the reason why I could never be a vegetarian, though it at one time was an aspiration, that and the fact I am highly addicted to lamb curries author drools. Yay almost Halloween. Sorry writing out loud, I really need to get a diary. Moving on don't forget to review. Cioa-rivverderci little dudes-lovely readers mine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, so not mine, so there, don't sue me please and thank you.

**Authors note: **Hiii, and bleh. Thanks to all you reviewers for reviewing and of course reading. On with the chappie.

**Chapter Ten-House Elf Rebellion **

Harry awoke in the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in. He didn't really want to get up. He felt himself sinking back in. He slowly propped himself against the headboard. Ah if only he didn't have to get out. Hi s thoughts wandered to his next d door neighbour. He yawned stretching reading to wake her up. Perhaps he would douse her with some water. That is if she was up already. He turned to the ensuite bathroom and took a shower. Having had finished he walked into his room and started dressing. Just as he had put on some trousers, something screamed.

"Harrryyyyyyyyy!" a shriek came form somewhere deep in his head. It sounded familiar. It couldn't be Voldemort. He'd mastered occlumency in the weeks of being in prison with nothing to do so -

"Nooooooo-dont come near you bloody" It was Ginny it had to be. Harry rushed next door and entered not knocking. The room was empty. No sign of Ginny, he couldn't hear the bath or shower. He took in the state of the bed covers. They were on the floor as were Ginny possessions, strewn across the room. He ran down to the entrance hall. As he stood there knowing that Ginny was in danger, somewhere within this house he cleared house mind.

The room came blurry and faded out as he found himself in a dungeon of sorts. He felt his hands bound, his body propped up against a cold surface. There were bars and...Everything came back into focus. As Harry found himself in the entrance hall again. He turned left following his immediate instinct down one of the stairs that spiralled downwards. He found himself in a darkly lit cobbled corridor. Where was this? He thought slowly walking further on. He came to s a series of tunnels and he turned right feeling as though something else was controlling his body. He came to another corridor, this time full of arches that had bars across each. He headed for the one at the end.

"Ginny" he whispered seeing her and rushed forward to break the vines. He reached for his wand forgetting that he didn't have it. "Damn" he cursed.

Ginny looked up. "Took your bloody time. It seems you have some strays in this house. We're not the only ones here. Not wards though otherwise they wouldn't have bars such as these. I can't shimmer through them see."

She tried to go through them but they glowed red before Ginny drooped down weaker. "They bind my magic somehow, draining me". Harry looked around for something to break the vines with. He saw something glisten and went to explore when his world turned black.

Harry awoke and find his body slightly above of the floor. His wrist were bound with the same vines as

"Ginny" Harry swiftly turned his head around.

"Good morning "she said cheerfully

"Great morning indeed" he replied sarcastically.

"Typical" they both said grinning at the other.

"So how do we plan on escaping then my dear Saviour?" Ginny asked.

"Well dear tenacious Smidget I would like to think I could help were it not for the fact me wand is but upstairs.

"Idiot"

They heard footsteps and waited apprehensively. A group of-it couldn't be house elves clad in golden towels arrived. The leader a short stout elf with slightly pig like features came forward holding a torch. The bars opened. One placed his staff in front of Harry's face.

"You're right" he started. "This being does indeed look like our masters bless their souls. I wonder," he said swinging the fire torch awfully close to Harry's nose. A pair of elves rushed forwards. "Indeed he has my master's features said the male one and my mistress eyes," squeaked the female house elf.

"Of course he does you idiots!" shouted a voice forcing everyone to jump. His their son you gits, free him!"

"And Ginny " Harry quickly added.

"And Ginny, Harry you what-

"Shut it Sirius."

"Wait a second Harry, though, ahem, hem, if you would release them." said Sirius, Harry turned his head to see Sirius sitting in a blank canvass.

The head elf nodded his head and waved his hand. The vines unwinded as Harry and Ginny fell to the floor.

"As the leader of the house elf rebellion I offer my sincerest apologies. Twixie, Tawny, serve your master. The pair of house elves that had recognised Harry came rushing forward apologising. Twixie helped Harry up apologising profusely.

"Oh miss you look so like my mistress" sobbed Tawny helping Ginny up.

"House elf rebellion" Harry asked. "Come now Harry i'll explain it later but first explain why Ginny is here and why Harry pray tell is she in that short shirt and you only barely dressed? Tsk, tsk young people these days. Honestly."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before both turned away noticing what the other was wearing or not wearing the case may well be, and embarrassed at being caught down here barely dressed .

"Oh shut it Sirius" Harry said.

"Master!"

"Please call me Harry, that goes for all of you and this is Ginny a friend who will be staying here as longs as I'm here."

All the house elves nodded, as they disappeared one by one with the exception of Twixie and Tawny. They both looked up at Harry waiting for his order. "Um, what do you to do?"

"Twixie sir, cares for the males in the residence whilst Tawny cares for the females, we two along with four others look after the Potter Manor. The four include Terracotta who bought us all together, she is by far the wisest free elf, then there is Torres who floated ashore from a ship headed towards the Northern valleys but was saved by mistress Lily, then there are Timbertoes and Tomcat both of whom are also free elves. We are all working under contract with the fee of 50 galleons per annum. Now Young Master P- I apologise Harry and Mistress Ginny"

"Ginny"

"Indeed Ginny, I will send of Tomcat to serve you breakfast and we shall resume this conversation at a later time as we the house elves need to discuss your appearance." With that, the remaining two house elves disappeared.

"Aw Harry I thought you were supposed t be in charge but they were practically bossing you around."

"Well what can I say dear Smidge its part of my charm " Harry sighed

A cough interrupted Ginny's comeback

"Okay both of you go now and get dressed instead of standing here alone in the dark flirting, If anyone had seen you two dressed l ike this alas goodness knows, you are fortunate it was just me old Padfoot who found you to in this state, a person with a wholly innocent mind, honestly. Oh yes I want answers and so do you so why not make yourself an appointment with me at about nine o'clock this evening in the corridor." grinned Sirius.

Harry looked gravely at Sirius whilst Ginny giggled; they walked back in a not so awkward silence knowing Sirius was just teasing them, each deep in their own thoughts."

After the incident with the house elves Harry and Ginny found themselves well fed and ready to face the day, today both clad in blue robes that decidedly bought the colour out of Harry, no Leon's eyes and complimented Ginny's hair. They both walked down to the corridor ready to reveal Ginny's presence to Lupin...

**A/N 2: **Dun, dun, duuuuuun, just a short one, I didn't really know where to fit it so it's a stand alone chapter, review if you can be bothered, thanks for reading and Cioa-rivverderci.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter...not mine...'tis a sad and sorry thing...alas. Credit goes to ...-drum roll-... J.K.Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Hello I've edited this chapter so I apologise for any mistakes. Also I've added a bit more towards the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 11-The Lovely Sienna Arden **

They knocked on Remus' door. Harry kept his Leon form just in case; he decided only to look like Harry Potter when he was at the mansion.

Remus held open the door and smiled "Good morning Harry did you have a good nights sleep?" He asked Harry moved out of the way and dropped the cup of steaming hot tea he was holding, "Whatthehell, Ginny, your dead but you're here; tell me you're seeing this Harry?"

Harry and Ginny both broke out in laughter at the almost same response as the twins.

"Hi Professor Lupin" Ginny said smiling at him warmly.

"Call me Moony, I, I need to sit down."

As Remus sat down Harry and Ginny joined him on the couch opposite after Ginny used a cleaning charm to clean up the mess. Harry had stated simply that she was good at "this cleaning thing"

But Ginny whirled on him in anger "Just coz I'm a girl, that's what they all say, is it my fault my mum's a bit old fashioned, I always have to do the chores and urgh, guys are such idiots-" before Harry said anything to add fuel to the fire Remus interrupted.

"Well do any of you care to explain i mean, Ginny you're obviously not a ghost i mean you can do magic, in fact what about you Leon, wait aren't you underage unless the law has changed?"

"Regarding the magic thing I'm dead so i doubt the ministry well be able to pick up on it and if they did they would think something was wrong beacuse, as I said I'm dead besides didn't you know that the ministry has no secure method of knowing magic has been performed underage if your in the presence of an adult witch or wizard." Ginny asked him innocently knowing full well that Remus was still a Marauder.

"Yeah and before you ask me about the whole underage magic thing, well i figured that I might have extra security measures keeping check on my magic and this was pretty much confirmed when Dumbledore waltz into Gringotts so its a good thing my signatures untraceable but before I finish they story maybe you should start" Harry said giving Ginny an opening.

"Yeah well-" They both plunged into the story regarding Ginny, each taking his or her own turns to narrate it whilst also skimming over their venture in Gringotts then to last night.

"...So you see Moony, Ginny is basically a human-" Harry explained.

"For three nights as of the crescent moon" Ginny finished

Remus just stared at them. Then he started to laugh. "Oh dear Merlin of curse, it makes sense now, wait this means we can prove Harry's innocence"

"Yeah but right now we decided to see just who's on Harry's side," Ginny said

"Fred and George know they saw Ginny last night."

"That explains it then, they had their grins back, and you know the one that means they're up to no good. Since after your birthday their joking nature resumed but their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes."

"Anyways they invited us to the shop but Ginny can't exactly go waltzing in there. I mean she is supposed to dead"

"I see what you're getting at and Ginny with your opinion of course i could arrange for a glammer spell, only Moody can look through those but we shouldn't see him until the next order meeting. Then again i could actually die your hair and change your eye colours, only temporarily of course, hmm a bit of both perhaps."

"Thanks Remus, I would do the spell myself but we don't learn it until our NEWTS so..."

"No problem Ginny now how would you like your hair?"

Harry watched as Remus pointed his wand at Ginny's beautiful red hair. Beautiful? He shook his head at the thought. He then murmured some incantations and smiled at him, Ginny turned to face him

"Harry what do you think?"

Harry frowned at her, what did she mean, she still looked the same to him "Er, how do you mean," Ginny glared at him and Harry visibly gulped "I mean you don't look different"

"Interesting" Remus said, "Accio mirror"

A crystal-bordered mirror flew into the room and Harry found that he was staring at his, no Leon's reflection who was currently seated next to a girl with long black hair and vivid blue eyes that rivalled Harry's own in brightness. Remus had also cast glamour to hide her freckles

"That is what everyone will see Harry, Ginny do you approve?" she nodded her head "Well there nothing to worry about even if Moody does see you he'll see the black hair, the blue eyes and the freckles and think you an insecure teenager who dislikes her freckles."

"Why would anyone dislike those freckles?" Harry thought allowed before blushing as he realized what he'd just said. Both Remus and Ginny looked at him, the former in curiosity whilst the latter in amusement.

However, the clock chiming two, causing a distraction saved him. Remus cleared his voice before saying

"Well Ginny have you thought of a name and a story, I'm assuming it was you who came up with Harry's, I mean Harry did seem very embarrassed and I've been warned of yr imagination"

"Of course" Ginny said proudly "Sienna Arden Leon's muggle-born friend who was also home-schooled in magic with Leon, a witch who although is capable of magic was scared after an accident in potions involving a misdirected spell that resulted in my best friends scar and his almost death. Thus, she ran away to live in Muggle London a year prior and rarely uses her powers, despite Leon's mum casting a spell on us when home schooling us so that the ministry couldn't find us, which will, explains why we're both untraceable.

"Although I accept the wizarding world, I refuse to go to school and since I am an orphan I don't have a guardian but I was sixteen this summer and thus due to my maturity the muggle authorities allowed me to rent out away from the care home under the condition I find work, which I do in a cafe as one of the waitress. Before that, I lived in a care home but me and Leon kept track of each other through letters and phone calls.

"By the way, I'll shimmer outside, so remember when you came outside that I haven't seen you in ages and will look confused since I can't see the house but you told me I would be there. You two will appear on the street and take me with you to Diagon Ally since you convinced me but today I will be an emotional wreck since this has been my first visit back to the wizarding world since three long years."

Ginny came to a halt as she saw Harry and Remus gawking at her.

"What" she shrugged "I listen to the Wireless whenever I had to do chores during the summer and I'll have you know that compared to the brilliant rubbish they come up with my story is believable. Humph Men!" she sighed. "Seriously you two will be catching flies if you don't shut your mouths. Get ready, I'll be waiting outside"

Harry and Remus just sat there until the mirror which had been levitating in mid air said "Well ya heard the girl get moving!" They both jumped and started out of the door into the main quarters of Grimmauld place. There they ran into Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Hi Remy, hi Leon what're you doin' today" Tonks said.

"Diagon Alley" Harry said assuming the role of an excited teenager. "Yesterday I was so nervous abut meeting Uncle Remus that I didn't have a chance to explore, oh and the twins invited me to their shop and oh I'll be seeing my best friend again today for the first time in ages. Sorry I'm Leon Lupin and you are?" Harry said catching his breath looking at Shacklebolt realising it was him who had been at the ice cream parlour.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'm an auror."

"Cool but what's an auror?" Harry asked frowning innocently.

Shacklebolt laughed. "Dark wizard catcher"

"Ah cool, and this time I meant it. Oh bloody hell what are we doing standing around here for we should be getting started"

"Aw poor Remy looks like you don't know what you're in for taking in a teenage boy," said Tonks.

"What the hell did you feed him this morning, the kids bloody hyper?" Shacklebolt said smiling at the Harry's enthusiasm

"Well give the kid a break, he's just found his long lost family" Remus beamed proudly "And now he's going meet his best friend who he hasn't seen in Merlin knows when. I'll explain later."

"Still here" Harry said. "Sheesh hurry up, uncle Reeemus I thought you being a marauder woul-"

Remus smiled "Point taken Leon, now I knew it wasn't such a good thing to tell you about my exploits."

The four of them made their way out the front door. They came across a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes looking kind of lost. She was muttering under her breath whilst giving her watch the evils. They could make out "Where the hell is he, he said that he'd meet me here?"

Harry came up to her laughing. "Sienna!"

"Leon, oh Leon" Ginny lunged at him ad hugged him leaving Harry blushing. "Wow you've grown, how are you, you're fine aren't you, aw the scars still there humph." The smile on her face disappeared and she placed her hand on her hips and started "Oh you great dolt, I've been waiting for hours, you could have told me your place was under the fidealis charm. Sheesh, you boys are absolute idiots..."

The three onlookers watched in amusement. Remus watching with vague interest.

He coughed. Ginny turned to look at the three adults and turned red. "Sorry, I'm Sienna Arden an do you are"

"Remus Lupin, Harry's uncle"

"Hey wow Leon told me so much abut you when I talked to him yesterday, he's got nothing but praises." Remus blushed and shook hands."

"Wait you said you talked to him yesterday but Leon said he hasn't seen you in ages"

"Phone" Ginny answered quickly

"Mobile" Harry said at the same time

The both shrugged and laughed "same difference"

"I don't get it," Shacklebolt said

"Muggle thing lets you talk long distances even as far as the end of the world"

"Oh, no wait muggle electrical items don't work in magical places."

"Outside, here" said Harry gesturing with is arms "In the muggle world they do"

He then introduced her to Tonks and Shacklebolt who was still puzzled over the phone. Then the five made their way to the leaky Cauldron.

For the second time ever Harry Potter went into the leaky Cauldron without anyone giving him so much as a second look. He and Ginny were discussing their thoughts regarding the house elves meanwhile Remus was filling in the others on the life and times of Sienna Arden.

As they passed into Diagon Alley they fund themselves headed towards a shop that was practically screaming hazard, do not come near and as any Hog warts student would Harry and Ginny found themselves walking towards the ship. The Weasley Wizard's Wheezes looked fantastic and as they opened, the door instead of a bell a shrill vice rang out "Insolent rule breakers coming through, watch out dark lords these two mean business" Ooo stiffly adults too, no waits kids at heart whew, entry allowed." Harry was immediately enthralled at the various joke prank items practically bursting from their shelves and scramming for him to buy them, indeed they most certainly were he could hear things from "Buy me and I'll show the next person where to pee" to "Sickly sordid blues says the skiving lunchbox, bring on the vomit and learn to skive the proper way".

In the middle of the shop there were stacks of violent purple boxes which very so often would fall over before reassembling themselves into flimsy looking columns, The shop was also packed with various customers ranging from eight year olds in bunches to twenty seven year old co-corporate types The people who caught there attention were by the till. They were Angelina and Lee donned in bright orange aprons that read 'compulsory uniform, say a word we'll kindly have your head" presumably working there for the summer. As the adults in their company separated themselves to observe various knick-knacks.

Suddenly two hands prodded Harry in either sides of his hip; he jumped, and then found the twins grinning at him mischievously.

"Well well well if it isn't the almighty Leon-" started was it Fred

"My who is your lovely friend" finished of well George.

"Perhaps you two will feel more comfortable talking to us in the back room"

"So if you will follow us, be sure not to fall into any black holes,"

"Who knows where you'll end up, but don't worry you'll definitely show up in a month"

"Or two, looking marvellous I might add, though these are activated that you are checked out in two or three minutes."

For the first time Harry and Ginny both looked down and saw various black holes dotted all over the floor and when someone fell on the floor with a thump next to tem they looked up to see the ceiling was dotted with just as many black holes but of which customers were literally falling out of. The catch was apparently it rearranged your features and so when they help the by who'd just fallen out of one up he had pink hair, rd eyebrows and green and blue polka dotted skin. Apparently, the effects of anything wore of in two hours maximum.

The followed the Weasley red hair for whom the black holes literally jumped out of the way, careful not to fall into any of the holes, which repositioned themselves as the twins walked pass. They walked into a corridor behind a set of florescent beads charmed to show an animation of there hangman game. They climbed up distrustfully crooked stairs to a purple corridor. There were four doors one saying Fred, the other George opposite, with one reading experiments ( and was emitting a vaguely orange smoke) and the other door read private which was through door through which they were ushered inside.

They were told to take a seat on the two comfy armchairs on the opposite side of the desk where Fred and George where now seated. Unlike the rest of the shop, this was obviously meant for the serious transactions.

"I think it's time we talked business, in fact Harry dear and sister sweetest, we should think about the situation."

"Grave as it is in this world, we have come to the conclusion that something needs to be done abut the lack of say sense of the common variety "

"That lives in the minds of all our fellow brothers and sisters and thus we have come up with the perfect plan..."

"Voldemort "the great potty head" that suits him I mean it, it does,"

"Indeed so, there is a minor infraction in our plan to take over the world,"

"Starting with the beguiled minds of the students at hearts right down to the highly buggered up noses of those lovely people down at the ministry"

"And thus we thought you might like to help us with our rather devious plans that we have yet to make to do so and "

"Thus our willing compatriots f you will ally your self with us you can have say Belgium, well Harry and Gin Gin?"

"You can have Arctic but we would prefer to have Australia I hear the surfing there's great alas..."

"Yes you two we do indeed mean what we are implying we with your help of course plan to take over the world."

"That is one Weasley product at a time and you two have unwittingly become partners, the world won't knows what's hit them."

"These Wheezes of ours are going to dominate the global sales market so there."

Fred and George looked at them with evil matching grins reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

Harry and Ginny sat there relieved but highly frustrated at that veeeeeeery long winded introduction.

"Now on to dome serious matters"

"By serious of course we mean infiltrating one of the most heavily guarded places in the world."

"Of course we're talking about Hogwarts"

"I already see the new Fred and George"

"Mwahahaha"

With that the twins picked up mirrors in simultaneous motion to reveal Harry's reflection.

Gone was the jet black hair and freckle free complexion and in its place was what looked strangely like a Weasley. Ginny burst about laughing as did Fred and George.

"But seriously, seriously Harry we've an idea, I'm sure you've figured on your return to Hogwarts the continuation of the DA may be almost impossible without revealing your identity. This you need some extra help for your loss, "

"And that's were Wizard Wheezes come in, nothing like a prank or two up your sleeve to set your rinds laughing and you enemies literally faltering"

"Like the superskatessuckers, just imagine how hard it would be to concentrate on that all lethal curse when your busy like a spider in four pairs of roller skates. And we've enough tricks in the making that"

"you'll have to find some other place aside from your sleeve to stuff them my darlings."

Somehow Harry had a sinking feeling this could be getting much sillier so he stood up.

"Thanks guys much appreciated. However Ginny and I have business to be attending to."

"Well really Harry is it of the serious sort"

"Because then all you had to say"

"Was-"

This time Ginny stood up, "yes we'd like to be left alone brothers mine, c'mon Leon let us leave"

"Yes my dear," said Harry offering his arms, Ginny linking hers with his before leaving the Weasley twins before they had a chance for a comeback.

**Authors Note Two:** Thanks for reading, please review and woohoo almost holidays, yay!


	11. Chapter 11

**Teachers and teachers pests  
**

A week or so after the meeting with Fred and George, Harry was curled up by the fire revising his OWLs seeing as the Ministry was going to test him to see if he should be admitted into Hogwarts as a sixth year.

He was rather taken by a History of magic book that he had bought in Diagon Alley the other day, it was perhaps of particular interest as it discussed the way the Ancient cultures, the Egyptians and Romans performed wandless magic. A feat that was now apparently lost in the twentieth century.

He thought Binns being history himself should have been a good option to teach the subject but there was something about his voice which seemed to lull the students into deep slumber, Hermione was perhaps the only one immune to his thoughts.  
His smiled before catching himself suddenly, sinking into a sullen mood at the thoughts of his two ex- best friends. There he admitted it, EX-best friends. He didn't know what to do about them hate them or forgive them, whatever he did it would be a long time before he learnt to trust them.

He was glad he wouldn't come across them until September, any contact he knew would just leave him worst for wear, he just couldn't face it, sure he was recovering from their betrayal, even Ginny hadn't realised how deep it had hurt him, instead of forgiving them he knew she would probably stay angry, the Weasleys though great, at least were great people did have quite big egos Percy and Ron being prime examples of this.  
It just wouldn't do to hurt their pride. Ron was justified in his anger Harry guessed, if his best friend had killed his sister, that is if Harry had had a sister he would be angry, but what Harry didn't get was why Ron was quick to blame him, straight away before the trial, before he blurted out the not so truth under Vieriteserum. He, Harry would have to figure out how that had happened. He had confessed to murdering Ginny under the very potion which the headmaster had bought up in his defence.  
The looks of disappointment from Dumbledore had stung when he had blabbed, surely Dumbledore knew he wasn't guilty. Harry had always thought of him as a grandfather figure. It seemed even the headmaster fell from grace when things were beyond his control. Even so he should have believed Harry hadn't told the truth. In fact he enjoyed prying into others minds, he should have known.

And then there was Hermione, someone he thought as a sister whose silence cut him like a knife. It was obvious she had nothing to say to the likes of him judging from the haughty looks she had given him. Harry had been surprised when he saw her in the courtroom, she had bags under her eyes, it was apparent to Harry she was suffering from nightmares something that plagued him more often then he would have cared for it.  
Harry inwardly laughed dryly. Perhaps over the summer she had realised how much danger he was to them, and Ginny's murder had proven it.

Whatever, he knew that if it ever came to a choice between him and Ron where Hermione was concerned she would side with Ron first, despite their "I despise you" philosophy Harry was sure of it and regardless of feeling slightly hurt at this thought he decided though a more louder part of him disagreed, they both deserved a second chance. He secretly wanted back the way it was, with his longest and most loyal friends at his side. Indeed the louder part of him, the sensible, less sentimental side of him that was wary of them.

Harry, no longer in the mood to read, study as luck would have it, looked over to the wall, the clock claiming the time to be eleven in the morning, then at Ginny who was it seemed in deep thought but not exactly lost in her book by the fire.

Harry chuckled quietly, it was summer and heating was needed. At this Ginny looked up at him, her eyes drowsy from attempting to read her book. She sat up and stretched, yawning widely.  
"Tired" he asked her  
"Bored" she replied, removing her hand from the front of her mouth, "I need some fresh air."  
Harry went over and scanned her book, "_Insight to muggle minds and muggle lives_" the title read. Harry peered at its blurb and scuffed, apparently it wasn't written by anyone who knew anything about the muggle world. Just then he had an idea.  
"Hey Gin what would you think of actually studying the real thing,"  
"What a visit in the muggle world, muggle London" she replied raising her eyebrows.  
Harry affronted at the gesture exclaimed "What, I thought it a good idea"  
Ginny giggled slightly before putting on a serious face "Yeah, well no, its just that I'm frankly rather scared if you're the one who's showing me around muggle London. What if we get lost, or worst eaten by gomshall loon puffs?"  
"Medical Diagnosis, Ginnyfred Weasley has officially lost it" Harry dramatically sighed.  
"Whatever your verdict doctor, I cannot help believing what I read every now and then." she said, taking the book back from Harry and opening it to reveal a copy of the quibbler inside.  
"Well Gin-Gin I never!" Upon that exclamation Harry found himself at the end of Ginny's wand.  
"Never call me that, I mean even Fred and George aren't allowed, so what makes you think you've got the right?"  
"Coz I'm your Saviour and new I've got your wand!" Harry replied before grabbing it and running out of the room with Ginny right behind him.

Running down the stairs and out to Grimmauld place (transforming into Leon on the way) Harry came to a sharp stop as he swung open the front door to be met by Dumbledore.

"Good morning, my dear boy, may I enquire as to Mr Lupins' whereabouts."

"This is he" Harry replied knowing full well who he was referring to.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Forgive me, I meant the senior Mr Lupin, your father."

"Of course" Harry shrugged of distractedly, feeling an intrusion of privacy in his head. Blocking it with force he looked to see Dumbledore frown and Harry raised his eyebrow at him before turning around and leading Dumbledore into the main lounge.

"If you'll just take a seat" said Harry, "I'll go call him." Ginny who by now had turned back to her invisible nature followed him. Upon leaving Harry whispered to Ginny, "do you mind if I get sent out to keep an eye on the matters going on inside". Ginny nodded. Harry found Remus in the kitchen and informed him of Dumbledore's arrival. As predicted he told Harry to wait and headed for the lounge.  
Shortly after there was the sound of the doorbell. It seemed he was to be interviewed by two people. Hi guess would be-

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are waiting in the dining room for you. I've already explained your history to them. Don't worry it'll be fine." Lupin said before shooing Harry into the dinning room were Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting along with Ginny, he shook their hands and then took a seat beside Ginny opposite the two at the table. "Nice to finally meet you professors."  
"Leon, Leon Lupin isn't it. I must apologise for my belated introduction, I am headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore and this is my colleague Professor McGonagall."

"Good afternoon Professors."

"Your father was an exceptionally good potions student as I recall, not so good with the defence against the dark arts."  
"Please sir, I don't particularly care for my father, he did abandon my mum so yeah, but since he'd been disowned by uncle Remus' family i thought his family couldn't be that bad. My mothers' last wish was for me to finish my education."  
Dumbledore frowned, "Indeed the circumstances regarding your education thus far are different, it might be more pertant to call them illegal, but you are yet a mere child and we can't hold you accountable for your parents actions. It seems your mother found a way to hide you and the others, we should have picked up your magical signature?" Inquired Dumbledore.  
"Yes, well that's how i could always perform magic without detection, she concealed my magical signature, to many i appear as a muggle." Harry now frowned "She never did teach me the charm though. Apparently it was to be passed down mother to daughter, her whole family have been learning magic outside schools. I don't think she trusted the wizarding world too much sir, (men even less), thought I'd get myself killed. Apparently she made her mind about this after the cat incident."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. Harry cleared his throat. "I, um tried to save a cat from a tree and fell into a river with strong currents but when I escaped the cat didn't have as single bruise but I was battered all over, seems to think I'm to good for my own good or something, I never did convince her I probably wouldn't do the same for a human." Harry snorted.

"An animal lover" Dumbledore nodded.  
"What year of schooling do you think you are at then, i mean level, perhaps if you were to tell us your age?" Professor McGonagall put in.  
"Err well i turned sixteen at the start of summer so sixth year i guess, the last few thing my mother taught me was the Growth charm and stitching spell so…"  
"Well Mr Lupin in light of your background and lack of OWLs we would suggest you take your fifth year, however if you dramatically excel we may move you up a year."  
"I agree Minerva, Mr Lupin what is your opinion on the Situation regarding the rise of Voldemort?" Aha Harry thought here was the actually test. As Harry flinched at the name he looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes and held his walls firm and stronger almost challenging Dumbledore. Dumbledore, if surprised didn't show it.  
"Well sir i believe that You-know-who is the greatest part to ever walk the planet, he's up there with Hitler i guess, all that pureblood nonsense and this is where he's quite frankly

delusional, i mean how stupid is that, i mean muggles are quite brilliant and without them we wouldn't have phones so yeah and i'm will half-blood so humph." Harry finished his rant  
"I'm glad though I've never come across him" Harry said shivering at the thought "He may be all powerful, but sir he has his faults as do we all so yeah will he's a great evil git. Well that's what my mum said and i cant help but agree, quite frankly, i still cant bring myself to say his name, my mum kept trying to get me to say it, telling me that fear of a name cliché."  
"Well Mr Lupin it appears your mother was a good and very smart person, i would have like to meet her. I am sorry for your loss, and i apologise about testing your loyalties, one can never be to careful these days." he sighed, once again Dumbledore's eyes locked on Harry's. This time Harry pushed him out with more force. Harry smiled at the shocked look on Dumbledore's eyes

"My mother was highly protective i guess would the best way to put it and due to our constant hiding , the first thing she taught which has been a constant hassle over the years, was Occlumency, we were going to start on Leglimency this winter but it was not meant to be. She believed that if someone knew your mind then you were a lost cause, she didn't want me to be taken a way so" Harry shrugged sheepishly. In actual truth he had somehow mastered Occlumency, two weeks in Azkaban with his mind and his mind alone was murder especially if it was tuned into Voldemort's. Also he found it helped him with against the negative effect of the Dementors.  
Dumbledore seemed impressed. "Well I see your mother was an amazing person i-" Dumbledore stood up suddenly. Fawkes was here. Harry gawked at the phoenix. "Oh dear, Minerva if you will fill in Mr Lupin and Remus, it seems there is an emergency. "Now Mr Lupin before i go what is your o**pini**on of lemon drops?" Dumbledore asked entirely seriously.  
"In truth" Harry answered "I think they are quite pleasant." With that Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, and Fawkes disappeared into the flame.  
"Well Mr Lupin if you would call in your uncle we will discuss the details and paperwork regarding your admittance to Hogwarts." Harry called in Mooney and they set to work and finally Harry was an official a student of Hogwarts again, albeit a fifth year. Harry was relived, it seemed he had pulled it of without suspicion, and when McGonagall left let a cheer escape his mouth. His happiness' was to be short lived though...

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place waiting anxiously for Remus to return. A few minutes after McGonagall had gone Remus had been called. Something was happening and it was frustrating Harry that he couldn't get involved without blowing his cover so early in the game. The fire flared and the people who came though instantly set Harry back to the courtroom.

_Hermione, he looked at her, she knew him well, she was the type of person who understood people, she would knew that he could never do a thing. She simply looked at him from heavy eyes, devoid of emotion. "Hermione" he whispered softly,  
"Don't you dare utter my name with your filthy tongue." she replied in disdain.  
Yes, Harry thought Ron would defend him, his best friend, would certainly believe him, that he wasn't involved. Instead like Hermione he refused to stand by Harry in his greatest time of need. He wouldn't even look at him.  
_

The heap of bodies on the floor disentangled themselves and got up, shrugging soot off themselves. Harry had stood up and was now looking into the eyes of his best friend who had abandoned him in his time of need, who were standing next to the one another, whom had betrayed him so ruthlessly. What the hell were they doing here. He started to growl slightly.  
"Hey" was the dull hello that came from a very frazzled looking Ron. Ron had always worn his heart on his sleeves, and right now he seemed somewhat worried, what had happened. If something had happened to the Weasleys-Harry berated himself, how was this his problem. He gave a non-commitical hello in response.  
"Oh honestly, Ronald" Hermione cleared her throat "My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, you must be Evan Lupin" Harry nodded in response feeling tense "Fine" Hermione retuned in an icy voice "If your going to be that way. You really sh-"  
"Hermione will you bloody well shut up for once, my parents are out there fighting and here you are yapping. Do you even care what happens to them because the way you've been acting this summer, its so, damn, you've changed Hermione?"  
"Yes I have!" she snapped in response "Me, you, everything's changed, ever since, well you know, what else am i supposed to do they wont even let us participate, what can be expected of us,"  
"So it's okay that mum, dad, Bill are battling Death Eaters and we've been sent here, I'm going back."  
"No Ron, i hate this war, we're losing so many people and i don't want to lose you next, I've just been trying to protect you, take your mind of things."  
"Wake up Hermione, we're in the middle of a war and thanks to you our last chance has gone, you can"t keep me from fighting forever, you know it""  
Harry had just had enough of this and beside him he could see Ginny looking extremely worried, she might have hated her family right now but they were in danger. And he was pretty sure that the "last chance" Ron had been talking about was him. He stepped forwards "Tut, tut, tut, having a lovers tiff are we?"  
"Look whoever you are this is our business, no need to get involved." Ron stood in front of him angrily  
"Cant help it," Just then a stroke of genius crossed Harry's mind "Can't have you yelling at your lovely friend," Harry tuned to Hermione and started in a charming voice "My apologies, that was rude of me earlier i was lost in deep thought regarding the elf wars and i absolutely abhor it when people interrupt me when I'm on that all important final trail of thought. I didn't quite introduce my self properly, my name is" By this point Harry had picked up Hermione's hand and pulled it towards his lips "Leon Lupin."  
Harry noted with distinct pleasure that Ron's ears had gone red and Hermione was looking very flustered, "Oi you, you don't just go around kissing people!"  
Harry cleared his throat ands did his best impression of Malfoy "Well, in high society this is quite the custom and one simply cannot greet such a fine and exquisite creature as your friend without a kiss, however" Harry looked disdainfully at Ron's robes, critically eying them as though they had been picked out of the sewers "I can see that you probably have no idea of what high society's like and what it can offer to your charming friend."  
"Why you git-" Ron had turned into a shade not unlike Harry's uncle Vernon had when he blew up his aunt in third year. Harry smiled mischievously at him as he ducked Rons' angry punch.  
Hermione awoke from her daze and moved to stop Ron putting her arms around him. "Now Ron calm down all this is quite unnecessary" she said assuming prefect mode "There was no reason for that attack, I'm sorry Lupin"  
"Call me Leon." Harry submitted  
"Leon" she said, turning red again ",my _friend _has a short temper,"  
"There's no need to apologise, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, actually i was awaiting news of my uncle"  
"I'm sure he'll be fine"  
As Harry left the room he heard Ron mutter a Slytherin that one no doubt about it. Harry gave an evil smile in response.

Ginny was looking at him haphazardly "Ginny I'm sorry Ron had it coming."  
Ginny cleared her throat as she placed her arms on her hips. "Harry James Potter was that your attempt at flirting?"  
"Well she did quite fall for my charms"  
"Well you brazen dolt if you call that charms, you practically slobbered all over her hand"  
"Well do i detect a hint of jealousy?" Harry challenged.  
"Of Hermione Granger, the most vilest, treacherous witch to grace the Earth? Nah i don't think so" Ginny said walking at Harry backing him up against the wall with every word, finally matching his stance so that there noses were practically touching.  
"Why, Gin-Gin you just called Hermione the most vilest, treacherous witch to grace the Earth, what happened to Pansy?"

"Full marks for paying attention, Pansy comes close and bonus for making Ron think you were Malfoy incarnate," Ginny smirked.  
"What can i say, all part of the package"  
"Package eh," said Ginny eyeing him critically, but exceedingly slowly down then back up again her eyes meeting his leaving Harry quite flushed, "Now " Ginny said placing a hand on his hammering heart, "That if I hear correctly was a proper flirting technique." Ginny said pushing him back, eyes gleaming and flounced out of the kitchen.  
It took a while for Harry's face to regain its natural colour.

Authors Note. Well wasn't that fun!! Not as much fun as I had attempting to edit it. Thanks for returning if you are or welcome to the story and thanks for sticking through so much despite my inexcusable grammar/ punctuation/ spelling.

Disclaimer: As always the property of J.K.Rowling.


End file.
